la gran boda? fic yamixtea
by YamixTeaLover
Summary: bueno... es mi primer fic.... aqui va: se trata de que Yami le quiere pedir matrimonio a Tea.... que debera pasar para pedirselo? y... despues de pedirselo.... podra seguir a pie la boda? o las "interferencias" van a lograr acabarlo? CAPI 11 UP! - -
1. voluntad, decisión… Y sobretodo… valor…

Bien… primero que todo quiero agradecer a anahi nicol que me metió la idea a la cabeza y a Asumy!! Que me inspiro… (Ya les vendrá el agradecimiento y la propaganda después…) aquí algunos puntos MUY importantes léanlos que llenaran vacíos y darán explicaciones…

1) No soy muy original que digamos… así que puede que tome algunos personajes de otros animes, fics y demás… también pueden ser costumbres, miedos y lemas… así que les doy un agradecimiento a aquellos "escritores" de fics ok? Así no tendré que interrumpir el fic para darles agradecimientos… así que GRACIAS!!...

2) Aquellos que no tienen oficio y que solo ponen posts para fastidiar a los escritores diciendo: "oye!! Tu fic es una da!! NO LO SIGAS!! BLA, BLA, BLA!!" A esos si que no les voy a hacer caso ok? A menos de que el 99.9 de los post digan así… bueno pues no sigo…

3) aquí todos tienen como 20 o (como en el caso del faraón) 21… trabajan en vete-tu-a-saber-de-que… y bueno… yami es un egiptólogo ya que sabe de todo eso egipcio…. Gana millones así que tiene mucho tiempo libre y tea da clases de baile… una de las mejores maestras… todos aquí tienen sus propias casas… (Excepto por yugi que heredó la tienda… ya saben lo que eso significa no?... QUE EL ABUELO SE FUE DE VACASIONES A HAWUAI!! Así que le encargo la tienda a yugi… jejeje… ya creían otra cosa no?)

Muy bien... Lo siento si deje una Biblia es mi primer fic así que no sean malos conmigo… aquí una pequeña reseña:

(Voz heroica masculina) después de que al faraón se le diera una segunda oportunidad y pudiera regresar con su propio cuerpo… (Eso era lo que todos querían pero nooo le pusieron a irse… ba.! Chuky: sigue escribiendo… yo: si jefa!!) Y luego de un montón de unos MUY raros accidentes (si este fic tiene éxito puede que haga otro fic que lo explique mejor…) pudo descubrir que en verdad amaba a su amiga Tea Gardner… (Aquí son los nombres en la versión americana por que me da la gana!!) Se hicieron novios… Bla, Bla, Bla… cumplieron sus sueños… y ahora llevan 4 años saliendo (pero que duraderos no?) pero ahora el faraón Atem le tiene una "sorpresita" a la linda Tea… que será?? (Ni que no supieran…).

Capitulo 1: voluntad, decisión…. Y sobretodo… valor…

En una ciudad llamada domino, a pesar de ser invierno, se ve que es un gran día… el sol brilla. La nieve refleja al sol, de alguna manera, que hace que esta brille tan bien como el cristal… los pájaros cantan… en fin, es un día lleno de paz... a excepción de una casa en la que se puede apreciar a dos tricolores, a un rubio y a un castaño…un chico que parecía el menor (ojo que no lo era), el rubio y el castaño estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama un tricolor que parecía mayor que el otro… los demás estaban mirando de un lado a otro como perdía los nervios el tricolor mayor…

Este caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo… se estaba preparando para un día especial que pasaría junto a su amada y que al final se convertiría en el día mas especial de todos… en el que daría "el gran paso"… camina de un lado a otro desesperado buscando... su chaqueta… claro… no olvidaría cierta cajita negra… la puso en un lugar reservado para ella sola ya que era muy importante… Claro… ya la había sacado de su escondite… y ahora la tenía en un bolsillo del pantalón…

Pero tampoco saldría sin su chaqueta… hacia mucho frío!! Y el no estaba acostumbrado a aquel frío… sin importar cuantos años e inviernos pasaran… no se acostumbraría… de pronto una voz interrumpió el silencio…(claro sin contar los ruidos de las cosas rompiéndose, cayendo y los gritos de yami que decían: no ¿Por qué?! Por que?! Donde esta!!)

-Joey: oye viejo, se que estas estresado y todo eso pero… podrías decirme que rayos estas buscando!!

-Tristán: Joey tiene razón… que estas buscando?? A menos que sea… OYE!! ACASO LO PERDISTE!!

-Yami: no seas tonto Tristán!! Claro que lo tengo!! Lo que busco es mi chaqueta!!

-Yugi: pues en ese caso lo hubieras dicho antes no??

En ese momento derrepente el chico se levanto y de dirigió a la puerta… abriéndola para luego mostrar un saco colgado al otro lado le la puerta…

Yugi: no recuerdas que la colgaste aquí ayer para encontrarla más fácilmente y que no se te perdiera??

Los otros dos soltaron algunas risitas al escuchar esto, había estado ya más de media hora buscando esa chaqueta!!...

Yami suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta para tomar su chaqueta y le dijo…

-Yami: gracias yugi, es que estoy muy nervioso… ni me acordaba de que estaba ahí…

-Yugi: no te preocupes… eso a cualquiera le pasa… VERDAD? JOEY, TRISTAN!!

Luego e oír esto los dos antes mencionados pararon repentinamente de reír y se pararon rápidamente quedando parados como dos palillos…

-Joey: siii!! Tienes razón amigo…

-Tristán: EXACTO!! Todos estamos nerviosos por esto!! Adelante!! Tú puedes!!

-Yami: valla… pero que amigos no?...

-yugi: no te preocupes yami… te ayudaremos en lo que podamos…

-Yami: no… esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo… gracias por su apoyo chicos…

Todos asintieron y Yami se puso su chaqueta… en ese momento suena desde afuera una especie de… bocina?? Si, en efecto… era la gran bocina de una MUY lujosa limosina….

Todos bajan las escaleras (todos estaban en el segundo piso…) para encontrarse con el chofer… este les dijo…

-Chofer: me ha mandado el Sr. Kaiba para recoger al joven Yami y llevarlo a su… cita…

- Joey: lo ves viejo?? Hasta kaiba te apoya!! Vamos!! Sube a la limosina que ella te esta esperando!!

-Yami: (suspira) bien aquí voy…

-Yugi: suerte amigo…

-Tristán: si!! Ve por ella!! Valor amigo!!

-Yami: muchas gracias amigos…

Yami se dirige a la limosina con paso decidido y se monta en ella… acto seguido (siempre quise escribir eso…) la limo arranco… pero cuando lo hizo Tristán se dio cuenta de algo…

-Tristán: esperen… por que Kaiba le mandaría una limo a Yami?? Que yo sepa no se llevan muy bien…

-Joey: es que se lo pedí personalmente….

-Yugi: y como lograste convencerlo contigo se lleva peor!!

-Tristán: aaahhhh… ya entiendo… lo chantajeaste no?

-Joey: exacto!! Oh!! Ahí llegan!!

Derrepente se para junto a ellos un convertible color rojo… dentro de el estaban May (conduciendo), Sereniti y Kaiba…

-Joey: ya era hora que llegaran!!... bueno vámonos o lo perderemos…

-Yugi: oye joey… por casualidad no vamos a seguir al faraón cierto??

-Joey: eso es precisamente lo que haremos…

-Tristán: ESTAS LOCO?? Si nos descubre nos matara!!

-Joey: oye… tranquilízate… no nos va a descubrir… además… acaso no quieres ver el momento más importante en la vida de dos de nuestros amigos??

-Tristán: si… pero..

-Kaiba: oye si no quieren venir no vengan… ahora suban… si no los perderemos…

-Los tres: SI SEÑOR!!

Y así partieron… apurruñados en la parte trasera y delantera mientras que un MUY nervioso yami pensaba como proponer matrimonio a la mujer a quien más amaba…

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos castaños y grandes ojos azules salía de la regadera…

Bueno aquí todo… siento si es cortito si? dejen reviews!! O si no…. Me pondré triste y…. llorare!! En fin… gracias por leer…. Oh! Y… lo siento si cometí algún horror ortográfico o algo…. BYE!!


	2. la busqueda y el encuentro

Primero que todo… muchas gracias Asumy y Yami224 por sus reviews…. (Parece que nadie más lee… T.T… pero no se preocupen… seguiré poniendo las contis así muera en el intento!! En fin… aquí dejo el glosario… (Se me olvido ayer… jejeje soy tonta…) :

(…): lo que la cosa esa y yo decimos… (Chuky: oye!!) Pero también son las acciones de los personajes…

"…": lo que piensan los personajes, pero no se preocupen, esa cosa no va a escribir eso… (Chuky: OYE!! Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!!)

N/A: cosas importantes de fic… las notas de autor!!… wiiii!! (Veamos si las uso… seguramente serán pocas las veces…. Pero bueno….)

/ Flashbacks /

Bueno… siento mucho si el capi anterior fue corto… (Tal vez no para ustedes… pero así me pareció…) en fin… aquí la conti…

Capitulo 2: la búsqueda… y el encuentro…

Mientras que dirigía un MUY nervioso Yami a la casa de su amada y 6 chicos también MUY incómodos dentro de un convertible mientras trataban de no ser descubiertos… una linda chica de cabellos castaños y con grandes ojos azules salía de la regadera …. Tenía los ojos con estrellitas y una sonrisa tonta pegada a la cara y mientras empezó a caminar… o más bien dicho… bailar mientras se dirigía a su cuarto empezó a decir:

-Tea: huy no se… pero tengo un BUEN presentimiento… lo se… siento que hoy será el día!! El día en que me pedirá que nos casemos!! Que alegría!! (Qquueee?? Como lo adivino?? Acaso es psíquica o que?? Chuky: cállate y sigue!! Yo: OK… si, si… ya voy…)

Con paso un poco apresurado llego a la puerta y al abrirla….

-Tea: HUY!! Que frío, frío, frío!!

Exacto…. Al sentir el frío se froto los brazos con las manos y se apresuro a llegar a su cuarto… (N/A: su cuarto tiene calentador… así que ahí no sentirá frío….) al llegar ahí dijo para si…

-Tea: uf… menos mal… un poco mas y me convierto en una paleta helada….

Camino hacia su cama y vio la ropa que estaba ahí, aquí también dijo…

-Tea: Umm… bueno… hoy voy a lucir especial para el faraón!! Que bueno que elegí la ropa adecuada no?? Jejeje….

Mientras tanto en una MUY lujosa limosina estaba un Yami MUY pero MUY nervioso….

Estaba hasta mas nervioso de lo que aparentaba… había actuado frente a los chicos de forma confiada… pero el no se sentía de esa forma… no es por que no estaba seguro… de hecho… estaba mucho mas que seguro… solo se sentía nervioso… no sabia como reaccionaria ella…. Pero tenia que hacerlo… ya que después… quizás seria demasiado tarde… derepente el coche se detuvo… y el chofer dijo:

Chofer: ya llegamos joven Yami…

Esas palabras… OH! Esas palabras… le pusieron los nervios de punta… pero debía confrontarlo….

Mientras tanto una joven se daba los últimos detalles… claro… ella no se maquillaba mucho… prefería una imagen un poco mas natural… solo se puso un brillo en los labios, un poco de base y rubor… y listo!! Pero de pronto… oyó una bocina de un auto que venia de abajo… se asomo para ver que o quien era y se sorprendió al ver lo que era… una MUY lujosa limosina…. Y de ella vio que se bajaba su adorado Yami…

-Tea: (gritando) Yami!? Que estas haciendo??

-Yami: (también gritando) pues… que mas?? Busco a mi novia por que tendremos una cita!! Ahora Baja!! A menos de que quieras quedarte en casa el resto del día!!

Tea se ruborizo al oír de su amado esas palabras y se apresuro a bajar… claro… no sin antes ponerse su chaqueta, revisar su maquillaje… (Huy! Se nota que también esta un poco nerviosa no?) Ver si se veía bien, si la chaqueta no le quedaba mal… (N/A: todo esto lo hizo a modo flash OK?) Se puso sus orejeras y su gorro y bajo en busca se SU Yami… (Por fin!! Milagro!! Oh! Y por cierto… saben el gorro que usa naruto para dormir?? Bueno, Tea usa uno igual a ese…por que me da la gana!!).

Mientras esperaba a que bajara… Yami se sentía más nervioso que nunca… aunque eso no lo expresaba… seguía luchando contra sus nervios…. Hasta que… la vio… ahí estaba… muy hermosa… como siempre… solo que esa vez se veía mejor… quedo tácticamente bloqueado…. Derrepente sus nervios se fueron…. Solo para traicionarlo y volver… pero esta vez MUCHO mas fuertes… ella quedo igual al verlo parado recostado contra el coche…(oigan chicas!! Se lo imaginan?? QUE SEXY SE DEBE VER!!) Siempre le pasaba lo mismo…sin importar cuantos años pasaran… le pasaba lo mismo… Pero no podía evitarlo… Hasta que pudo escapar del "bloqueo" y decidir romper el silencio…

-Tea: eh… Esto… Yami… por que la limosina?

-Yami: eh? Es… por…queee… hoy he decidido pasa el día contigo!!… por que crees que te cite temprano?? Ahora vámonos… tienes hambre??

-Tea: eh? Si… "quiere pasar el día conmigo?? Lo sabia!! Será un día especial!!"

-Yami: bien! Yo invito… oh! Espera… antes que todo tengo que hacer una cosa…

-Tea: que…

Tea no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue interrumpida por cierto tricolor que se inclino (si!! Leyeron bien!! Se agacho!! En mi fic es más altoooo!! Lo que hacen los años no?) Para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios… (Cosa que nunca harás wolfie…) cuando se separaron Tea estaba ruborizada… y… de alguna forma a Yami se le quitaron los nervios… después dijo:

Yami: vámonos ya… mi ángel… no quiero hacerte esperar… "eres increíble… ME QUITASTE LOS NERVIOS!!"

Tea asintió y luego subieron al coche… mientras tanto a la vuelta de una esquina MUY cerca de ahí… había un coche, con mas precisión un convertible rojo… junto a el estaba seto kaiba… y pegados a una pared asomando sus rostros y amontonados unos encima de otros un grupo que estaba observando el "show" De los dos enamorados… hasta que uno decidió romper el silencio…

-Joey: (susurrando) si!! Por fin!! Bien hecho amigo!! Sigue así!!

-May: (susurrando) oye!! Esto no es un concurso!! SE TRATA DE UN MATRIMONIO!!

-Serenity: (susurrando) menos mal que no nos vieron… si no estaríamos en problemas…

-Tristán: (susurrando) que buena idea tuviste con lo de los lentes obscuros eh?

/Flashback/

En un coche había 6 personas pero dos de ellas estaban aterradas…

-Tristán: no tan rápido may!! Nos va a ver!! Aléjate un poco….

-May: bueno… ME CONCENTRARIA MAS SI CIERRAS TU BOCOTA!!

-Seto: no hay de que preocuparse… esa limosina tiene cortinas en la ventana trasera… así que no podrá vernos…

-Tristán: lo siento… es que estoy muy nervioso… cuando el faraón descubra que lo seguimos a su cita…. Nos va a asesinar!!

-Joey: tranquilo viejo… tengo la solución…

-Yugi: (con voz temblorosa) enserio Joey??

-Joey: si, no te preocupes… estoy seguro de que funcionara mi querido amigo!!

-May: y se podría decir cual es esa idea tan genial que tienes??

-Joey: pues es una muy sencilla… simplemente pónganse estos….

Dijo Joey mientras extendía de su mano un montón de lentes obscuros y se ponía un par….

A todos les pareció extraño… pero de repente hubo una voz que interfirió con el silencio…

-Seto: JA! Crees que eso funcionara weeler?? Entonces eres más tonto de lo que creía!! Jajajajaja!!

-Joey: ya veras!!... cierra la boca!! Si pude chantajearte esa vez para que trajeras la limosina…

Puedo hacer lo mismo si no te callas!!

-Seto: ganaste esta vez weeler… pero ten en mente esto… algún día te quitare toda prueba de aquello… y cuando ese momento llegue… sufrirás!!

-Joey: pero por ahora…. Te lo guardas…

-Serenity: hermano… odio decir esto pero… el tiene razón… ¿Cómo unos simples lentes pueden ocultarnos??

-Joey: almenos pruébenlas!! Es mejor que estar al descubierto no? …

-Tristán: mmm... no estoy seguro… pero es mejor que estar al descubierto no?

-Joey: ASI SE HABLA!! Quien más quiere??

-Yugi: esta bien… las probare… solo espero que funcionen… T.T…

-Serenity: mmm… parece divertido!! Los probare!!

-May: dame eso!! Si conduzco un convertible… por supuesto que debo tener lentes obscuros!!

-Seto: no gracias…. Yo no los necesitaré… además… ni muerto me los pondría para seguirlos… es muy obvio….

-Joey: y quien dice que quiero que te los pongas?? Así es mejor!!

/ Fin Flashback/

-Joey: lo ven?? Les dije que funcionarían!!

-Seto: no es eso idiota… están tan embelesados que ni siquiera nos notan!!

-May: (susurrando) miren!! Se están yendo!! Vámonos ya!!

Y así el grupo de Joey y la pareja central se fueron a un restorante….

--

Bueno… eso es todo… porfis!! Dejen reviews!! (Para los que no saben esta abajo algo que dice submit review y le das a la flechita de al lado… los que no están registrados también pueden dejar uno…. Solo lo digo por si acaso….) bueno… en fin… espero sus reviews… si no… ya lo saben… ME PONDRE TRISTEEEE!!


	3. El Restaurante y el Espionage

antes que todo... quisiera agradecer a TODOS por sus reviews... no saben lo mucho que significan para mi... y me alientan para seguirlo... si no fuera por que me da flojera... los nombraria pero bueno... sin mas espera... aqui la conti:

Capitulo 3: el restaurante y el espionaje… (1era parte)

Después del GRAN encuentro entre los dos enamorados… estaban de camino a un restaurante teniendo una "emocionante" conversación silenciosa… mientras 6 chicos los siguen…

-Tea: "Vamos!! Si quieres que me case contigo tienes que pedírmelo!! Anda!! Suelta esas palabras!!  
-Yami: "vamos!! Si quieres que se case contigo tienes que pedírselo!! Anda!! Suelta esas palabras!! Aunque aun tienes que elegirlas… T.T… por que no espere unos días para citarla??

/Flashback/

En una casa entra un muy perturbado Yami que acababa de ir a una joyería… y "curiosamente" traía una pequeña caja negra (si claro… que curioso no?) decidido… se va directo al teléfono, levanta la bocina del aparato y marca un numero que al parecer se sabia MUY bien… (Si… quien será no?... Chucky: vuelve a trabajar!!) Atienden y se oye una voz al otro lado… la voz más angelical que ha podido oír en toda su vida, muerte y reencarnación…. O almenos así era para el… esa voz le dice:

-¿¿: Hola?? (Oh por favor!!... ni que no supieran quien es…)  
-Yami: hola… eres tu Tea??...  
Tea: si… soy yo… que pasa??  
-Yami: es que… veras… yo… quisiera… quisiera saber… si tu estas libre mañana!!  
-Tea: mmm... déjame ver… no, no creo que tenga nada, es mi día de libre…  
-Yami: que bien!! Digo… es que quisiera… si no es una molestia… podrías salir conmigo mañana??  
-Tea: por supuesto!! Sabes que no es ninguna molestia!! No almenos si sigues siendo mi novio… jejeje…  
-Yami: bien… te iré a buscar mañana a las 10 de la mañana…. "quiero pedírselo lo antes posible…"  
-Tea: tan temprano??  
Yami: si… es que quisiera pasar el día contigo… veras… como acabo de volver por mi trabajo… y hace mucho que no estaba contigo…  
-Tea: aaaaawwww…. Me extrañaste?? Bueno… OK mañana a las diez…  
Yami: bien… hasta entonces… mi amor…  
-Tea: O/O hasta entonces… mi amor… O/O (Cuelga)

En ese momento Yami también cuelga…. Pero en ese momento se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer… y entonces grita… (Ni siquiera lo dice… GRITA!!) :  
-Yami: dios... La acabo de invitar a salir para luego pedirle matrimonio??… EN QUE PENSABA?? AAARRRGGGG!!

Entonces vuelve a agarrar el teléfono y llama a Yugi, a Joey y a Tristán y les cuenta todo…  
Los tres acordaron ir para allá antes de que el partiera a casa de Tea… claro no contaba con que Joey hiciera algunas llamadas después de la suya…  
Yami ni siquiera pudo dormir muy bien que digamos… pensado en como se lo propondría… se le ocurrió una idea… (La cual veremos más adelante….) pero lo que le faltaba… era elegir las palabras… (Pobre…)

/Fin flashback/ (Wi!! Mi segundo flashback!!)

Mientras tanto un tricolor pensaba como le propondría matrimonio a cierta castaña no se dio cuenta de que llegaron a su destino… hasta que cierta personita al lado suyo… (N/A: Que estaba aburrida por cierto…. No había podido hablar con el en todo el viaje… ya que siempre que le decía algo el solo contestaba con un "ajam…") decidió romper el silencio…

-Tea: oye Yami… creo que ya llegamos….  
-Yami: ajam… (Ven lo que digo??)  
-Tea: oye… Yami… oíste lo que dije?? YAMI!! ESTAS AHÍ?? – dijo mientras que le agitaba la mano frente a la cara…  
-Yami: eh??... a… perdóname tea… me quede pensando en algo… jejeje…  
-Tea: si… eso ya lo note….  
-Yami: bueno… jejeje… ba… jamos??  
-Tea: ok… "te perdono solo por no poder enojarme contigo… Además… por otra pequeña razón… Te salvaste…"

Mientras ellos se bajaban otras personitas que los seguían… estacionaban el auto un poco mas lejos para que los "tortolitos" no supieran que los seguían….

-Joey: bueno… aquí estamos…  
-Tristán: MIREN!! Van a un restaurante!! Mmm…  
-May: oye!! Deja de babear!! Los estamos siguiendo!! Si entramos se darán cuenta!! "además es un restaurante MUY caro…"  
-Yugi: ahora que lo pienso… tiene sentido no?  
-Joey: por que lo dices??  
-Yugi: por que… que yo recuerde… Yami no ha desayunado…. "pobre… estaba muy nervioso para comer…"  
-Joey: "con razón..." menos mal que van a comer... y… que esperamos?! Veamos lo que hacen!!

En ese momento la pareja entra al restaurante… como era de esperarse el lugar era MUY lujoso… y fueron con el tipo de la entrada… (El que tiene las reservaciones anotadas en un librito que esta en una de esas mesas que se parecen a las de dar discursos… la verdad no me acuerdo el nombre… así que se llamara el tipo de la entrada…) este les dijo:  
-Tipo de la Entrada: es usted el señor moto??  
-Yami: si, soy yo…  
-Tipo de la entrada: muy bien señor, sígame…

Este empezó a caminar… y como les había pedido el señor… lo siguieron…. Este les enseño la mesa y estos se sentaron…

-Tipo de la entrada: una mesa para dos con la mejor vista… y aquí están sus menús…  
-Yami: gracias…

En ese momento los dos abrieron los menús al mismo tiempo… Yami lo revisaba como si nada… pero a Tea se le pusieron los ojos como platos….  
-Tea: "este lugar es MUCHO mas caro de lo que pensé… creo que Yami o enloqueció o exageró con lo que dijo la ultima vez…

/Flashback/

Recostados en una baranda viendo el atardecer y comiendo helado… estaba nuestra pareja estelar… (Como en el famoso episodio de la cita…)

-Yami: sabes Tea??  
-Tea: eh? (decía mientras comía helado)  
-Yami: tu eres muy importante para mi… enserio… eres la primera persona con quien puedo estar mas tranquilo…. Y al estar contigo… ciento una paz indescriptible… prometo que te tratare como la princesa que eres…  
-Tea: eh? Prin… cesa??  
-Yami: por supuesto!! O acaso olvidas que soy un faraón?? Y al estar conmigo… eso te hace una princesa… y eso prometo que te cuidare y solo te daré lo mejor… lo prometo… (Awww… no se ve lindo haciendo una promesa??)

/ Fin Flashback/

Solo espero que pueda pagarlo sin quedar en bancarrota… T.T…"

Mientras tanto Yami pedía la comida de los dos y Tea se sentía culpable… 5 sombras se asomaban por la ventana del otro lado del local…

--

AQUI TA!! en fin... enserio muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews!! y por fis!! no sean malos y vallan al botoncito de abajo si?? dejen reviews... s no... me pondre triste... T.T... en fin... me despido Bye-By!!


	4. El Restaurante y el Espionaje 2a part

HOLAS

**HOLAS!! INTER-MEDIANOS!! Y… SALUDOS RED-EROS!! Y… unas gracias especiales a Atem-And-Anzu-Forever!! (Que fue la única/co que me escribió un review…) en fin… este epi te lo dedico… muchas pero muchas gracias!! Así que… ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!! **

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío… nooo… es del GRAN Kazuki Takahashi… (Sin importar como me arrastre como sanguijuela por la ventana de su casa y cuantas veces se lo pido con los ojos de perrito a punto de ser degollado… el no me lo presta aunque sea por 5 minutos… T-T) en fin… lo único que he podido hacer es tomar la imagen y los nombres de sus personajes para este Fanfic… así que gócenlo!! **

Capitulo 4 el restaurante y el espionaje… (2da parte)

En un restaurante estaba un muy seguro Yami, una preocupada y culpable Tea y cinco chicos vigilándolos… Yami pedía sus ordenes (de comida…) a un mesero que se les acerco después del "tipo de la entrada" el pedía las ordenes mientras que tea (para cerciorarse) Leia en el menú los nombres que el pronunciaba…. Llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa…. Ya que cada vez que el pronunciaba un nombre… ella ponía caras de sorpresa e impresión peores que la anterior… (N/A: esto, por supuesto, sin que Yami lo notara…)

-Tea: "no…no… no puede ser!! Se volvió loco!! Esta pidiendo lo más caro del menú!!" – pensaba ella con una carea de OMG!!  
-Yami: y eso es todo… gracias!!  
-Mesero: bien, por cierto… ya pueden quitarse los abrigos…  
-Yami: oh! Es cierto… ya nos los quitamos…

Y de ese modo… los dos se quitaron los abrigos… (Por fin!! Explicare las ropas!! Wii!!)…  
Yami traía una camisa a botones negra con mangas largas… llevaba los dos primeros y últimos botones desabrochados… un pantalón como el que normalmente usa solo que es negro (no azul obscuro por si alguien no lo ha notado…) y un poco mas ancho… también llevaba sus dos correas que siempre usa (siempre listo para un duelo…) y con sus demás prendas y joyas que usa… (Admítanlo… le quedan bien las joyas…)  
Tea llevaba un suéter algo ligero rosa y una falda que le llegaba un poco más de la mitad del muslo de color mostaza claro… de esas que se usan en invierno… (Si tienen preguntas… es el color que salo si combinas marrón y amarillo) junto con unas botas también color mostaza y sus medias que eran de color negro… llegaban hasta mas arriba que su falda con un pequeño collar en forma de gotita azul… (Lo demás era pura cuerda… pero no le den importancia al collar… es solo un detallito…)  
Se sentaron y al fijarse…. Ya no podían apartar la vista uno del otro…

-Yami: "se ve tan linda... tan… hermosa…"  
-Tea: se ve tan… tan… tan!!... ni siquiera puedo encontrar una palabra para describirlo…"

Mientras tanto… cinco sombras que se asomaban desde la otra ventana del local los estaban vigilando…

-Tristán: ha, ha, HA, ACHU!!  
-Joey: oye Tristán!! Podrías dejar de estornudar??  
-Trisan: no puedo!! Aquí hace mucho frío!!  
-May: si… pero acaso no eres hombre?? Aguanta!!  
-Joey: además… no podemos entrar… sino, nos descubrirían!!  
-Sereniti: pobre… estas bien Tristán??...  
-Tristán: (sacando fuerzas no se de donde…) pues… AHORA SI!! Almenos mientras estés a mi lado!! Mi linda Serenity…  
-Joey: oye!! Apártate de mi hermana!!  
-Yugi: oigan!! No armen alboroto!! Nos van a descubrir!!  
-¿¿: Hola chicos!! Que están haciendo??  
-Todos: BAKURA!! (El bueno… no se preocupen…)  
-Bakura: eh? Esos no son Yami y Tea?? Que están Haci….

Pero el no pudo terminar ya que todos se le abalanzaron enzima y le taparon la boca al mismo tiempo… ( al fin están de acuerdo en algo!!)

-Joey: Sshhh… cállate!! Si nos descubren… quien sabe que nos harán esos dos!!  
-Tristán: si… no los conoces… no hay nada más peligroso que un Yami o una Tea molesta…  
-Joey: si… pero como también estas aquí… nos acompañaras….  
-Bakura: que?! Pero por que!!  
-Tristán: por que ya estas aquí… vamos!! Acompáñanos!! Será divertido!!  
-Bakura: no lo se… además… Yami se enojaría mucho… y yo….  
-Sereniti: oigan… ¿Dónde esta seto?  
-May: eh? No estaba aquí hace un momento??

Todos volteaban a todas partes hasta que dieron con el… caminando lentamente hacia…… DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE!! ( OMG!!) Corrieron tras el… pero el ya estaba pidiendo una mesa…. Y al ver eso Joey lo jalo desde la chaqueta para echarlo hacia atrás...  
-Seto: oye!! Que te pasa?? Me arrugas la chaqueta!!  
-Joey: que me pasa?? La pregunta aquí es: QUE TE PASA A TI??  
-Seto: de que hablas??  
-Joey: como que de que estoy hablando?? Estas entrando al restaurante!! Nos van a ver y no tendremos un próximo cumpleaños!!  
-Seto: no seas idiota wheeler… por supuesto que no nos verán!! Están tan ocupados echándose miraditas que te aseguro que no nos verán!! Ahora suéltame!! - decía esto mientras se liberaba del agarre de Joey y empezaba a caminar hacia una mesa cómo de 7 asientos…  
-Joey: óyeme!! No me ignores!! Te digo que no volveremos con vida a casa si nos descubren!! (Decir?? Yo diría que gritas…) – decía mientras lo seguía hacia aquella mesa y también mientras TODOS los demás lo seguían…  
-Seto: si claro…- bufo el…  
-Joey: es en serio!! Este es un tema serio Kaiba!!  
-Seto: si es así como es que pudimos pasar frente a ellos y gritando sin ser notados eh?? – dijo el mientras se sentaba…  
-Joey: pero que??……

Joey se callo ya que el tenia razón… estaba mirando alrededor y se sorprendió mucho al ver que todos habían pasado justo frente a ellos y no los vieron!! Mientras que todas las demás personas los veían ya que llamaban la atención… todos los demás chicos al darse cuenta de ello soltaron algunas carcajadas… y luego se sentaron…

-Joey: (mirando con no muy buenos ojos a Seto) si dices "te lo dije" te mato…  
-Seto: como quieras…  
-May: bien!! Seto debería invitar TODA la comida por paga de hacerte hacer el ridículo no crees??  
-Seto: ni muerto…  
-Tristán: vamos!! Que plata no te falta!!  
-Seto: dije que no…  
-Joey: recuerdas aquel detallito con quien te chantajee seto??  
-Seto: jm!! Esta bien… pero algún día pagaras esto wheeler… algún día...

Mientras tanto el MUY rico Seto se hacia pobre…nuestra pareja esta comiendo (N/A: ya les trajeron la comida después de que el grupo se sentara….) y entonces a tea se le predio el foco…

Tea: eh… Yami… voy al baño si? Cuídame el bolso mientras…  
Yami: ok… no te preocupes….  
Tea: (mientras se dirigía al baño…) "si mi presentimiento es cierto… cuando vuelva habrá un anillo dentro de la copa de champán cuando regrese… jejeje… o almenos eso espero… pago mucho en la cena…aunque... estuvo deliciosa..."

Pero tea no se imaginaba que ese NO era el plan de Yami…se lo pediría de una forma especial al final del día… ya tenia TODO arreglado… ya que hizo algunas llamadas desde su casa antes de que llegaran sus amigos… y por esta causa ellos tampoco lo sabían…

Joey: BIEN!! Es el momento del faraón… ya veo lo que planea…  
Tristán: si!! Y…… que planea??  
Joey: bobo!! Le va a pedir matrimonio colocando el anillo en la copa de champán!! Es uno de los trucos mas usados!! Acaso eres tonto??  
Tristán: pues perdón… espera un minuto!! Desde cuando sabes tanto??  
Joey: eso no te importa!!  
May y Sereniti: QUE BONITOOOO!!  
Seto: no sean tontos!! Acaso creen que el le pediría matrimonio de ese modo?? Es muy simplista!! El es más complejo que eso!!  
Yugi: Kaiba tiene razón… el no es de los que hacen esas cosas… (Ya me Avia olvidado de ti!! Lo sientooo!!)

Y el pobre Yugi tenia razón… el planeaba algo MUCHO mejor… así que cuando Tea volvió del baño (haciendo vete-tu-a-saber-que…) se sentó en la mesa y lo primero que hizo fue beber champán….  
Pero no encontró nada… ()

Tea: "baya… parece que me equivoque… T.T pero no pierdo la esperanza!! Aun queda el resto del día!!  
Yami: bien… ya comimos y mientras estabas en el baño pague… nos vamos??  
Tea: eh?...s-si!!

En eso a Yami le llama la atención algo y dirige la mirada a un lugar en específico… una mesa con como 7 personas… todas ocultando su cara tras el menú del restaurante y con varios platos sucios en la mesa… (Quien será no??)

Tea: pasa algo Yami??  
Yami: no… no es nada.. "juraría haber oído algo así como si alguien me gritara: YAMIIII IDIOTAAAA Mmm... a de ser mi imaginación..." Y dime… a donde quieres ir?? ( hmm… me pregunto quien grito…)  
Tea: eh? Pues… hay una película que he querido ver pero yo… - la pobre no pudo terminar por que Yami la interrumpió… (Quien sabe que le dio…)  
Yami: muy bien!! Vamos!!

En eso se van del restaurante… y con el grupo de Joey…

-Tristán: muchas gracias genio!! Casi nos descubre!!  
-Joey: pues... lo siento...  
May: Miren!! Se están yendo!! Vamos!!  
Joey: ya oyeron amigos!! Vamos con ellos!! Mmmm...… Bakura…  
Bakura: Mmm? Que??  
Joey: deja de comer y vámonos!!

Y así el grupo de Joey los siguieron… mientras nuestra pareja se iba al cine…

**Bueno… aquí esta!! Gracias por leerme… espero que les haya gustado… En fin… porfis dejen reviews!! No ponen casi ninguno… T.T bueno… ya saben…. Cualquier cosita: al botoncito de abajo!! Así sea para dar los buenos días o decir incoherencias… DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**P.D.: DEJEN MUCHOS, MUCOS, MUCHOS REVIEWS!! Bueno… creo que ya quedo claro no?? En fin… Bye-By!! **


	5. el resto de la cita…

T

**T.T… parece que ya nadie quiere este fic… al menos tu si!! Muchas gracias por seguir el fic y no dejarme aquí solita Atem-And-Anzu-Forever!! En verdad que te agradezco… tanto que otra vez te dedico el epi!! En fin… sin más… aquí el capi:**

Capitulo 5: el resto de la cita…

Después de recoger sus cosas e irse del restaurante (claro… con ciertas personitas siguiéndolos….) ya habiendo decidido ir al cine se dirigían a la limosina… pero a escasos metros de este Tea se paro en seco… Yami notando esto se volteo para ver que sucedía… y sin poder descifrarlo le pregunto:

Yami: pasa algo Tea??  
Tea: es que… el cine mas cercano esta en un centro comercial a unas cuantas calles… y yo… veras… es que…. Quería caminar contigo hasta allí!!  
Yami: pues si eso era... lo hubieses dicho antes!! No tengo ningún problema…  
Tea: enserio??  
Yami: si… déjame hablar con el chofer y nos vamos si??  
Tea: ok…

Y así Yami se dirigió al chofer para decirle que se iban a ir caminando y que se puede ir…  
Mas unas siete personitas estaban en la puerta del restaurante para vigilar todos sus movimientos….

Joey: que están haciendo??  
Tristán: que se yo?? No tengo un oído muy sensible que digamos…  
May: miren!! Yami esta hablando con el chofer…  
Sereniti: que será??  
Yugi: mmm… conociendo a tea… de seguro se quiere ir caminando….  
Joey: si… pero… adonde se irán ahora??  
Bakura: no se… pero si van caminando.. No será un pequeño problema??... es decir… somos muchos para seguirlos sin que ellos se den cuenta….  
Sereniti: en eso tienes razón…. Y si nos descubren… todos sabemos lo que pasara no??  
Tristán: no te preocupen Sereniti… yo te cuidare….  
Joey: aléjate de MI hermana….  
May: oigan!! Tengo una idea!!  
Seto: ja! Lo dudo…  
May: repite eso niño mimado!!  
Yugi: ya… tranquilízate May…. Sabes muy bien que seto es así… ahora… cual es tu idea??  
May: bien… es que se me ocurrió que tal vez mediante un sorteo algunos los siguen a pie y otros los siguen en el auto….  
Joey: excelente idea may!!

Mientras tanto ellos decidían quien iba en el carro y quien iba a pie… el famoso chofer se iba mientras los dos enamorados decidieron hablar sobre algo curioso…

Yami: Por cierto Tea… antes de irnos… quiero preguntarte algo…  
Tea: eh? que pasa??  
Yami: es que me di cuenta de algo… es que cuando fuiste al baño tu dijiste que te cuidara el bolso no??  
Tea: si… que hay con eso??  
Yami: que tú te dejaste el bolso en la limosina…- decía mientras le enseñaba el famoso bolso….  
Tea: "RAYOS!! LO OLVIDE!!" etto… veras… es que… fue una forma de expresión!!

Decía ella nerviosa… el siempre podía ver tras las mentiras… mas de una vez la atrapaba en momentos como ese y siempre acababa adivinando sus intenciones ocultas…y si adivinaba lo que pensaba en ese momento... no podía pensar lo que pasaría… sencillamente le daba vergüenza y no podía dejar que lo adivinara… no esta vez…

Yami: forma… de expresión??- decía el sin creerle…  
Tea: sí… es otra forma de decir que cuidaras mis cosas… nada más!! Es… la costumbre!! Jejeje… - decía ella totalmente nerviosa….  
Yami: esta bien… te creo… "No te creo NADA de NADA… pero tengo muchas cosas en que pensar… es mejor dejarlo así…"  
Tea: "lo sabia… no me cree… bueno… es mejor así…" Bien!! Vámonos!!

Así… se fueron al cine… claro esta, seguidos por el grupo anterior dividido en dos….  
May (quien era la única que puede conducir el carro…), Sereniti, Kaiba (que no quería estar de tonto ocultándose por ahí…) y Yugi (por que le daba miedo estar tan cerca del faraón…)en el auto… y Joey (quien los quería ver de cerca…), Bakura (que no lo dejarían con las chicas por si a las moscas…) y Tristán (a quien no lo dejarían con Sereniti…) caminando tras la pareja estelar…  
Tea estaba tácticamente guindada del brazo del faraón mientras el le sonreía… claro esta… mientras pensaba que le iba a decir cuando le pidiera matrimonio…. Pero a Tea le carcomía una pregunta desde adentro… por esta razón no pudo evitar preguntar….

Tea: oye Yami….  
Yami: mmmm?? (Ni siquiera un "eh?" No…. Un gemido con perspectiva a un: "que quieres?")  
Tea: veras… es que el restaurante al que acabamos de ir… es MUY caro…  
Yami: y que con eso??  
Tea: quería preguntar…. Como pudiste pagar eso??  
Yami: eh?? Solo eso??  
Tea: es que ese restaurante… ni siquiera es "caro" sino "MUY pero MUY caro"… como pudiste pagar sin entrar en bancarrota?? Dime…  
Yami: bueno… si es solo eso… lo que pasa es que en mi ultima expedición descubrí algo MUY importante para museos y esas cosas… parece que resolví un misterio o algo… y por eso me pagaron TANTO que solo se compara con lo que gana la compañía de Kaiba… jejeje…  
Tea: "con razón!" bueno… me alegro… si es así… no tendrás que trabajar por un buen tiempo no?  
Yami: no. Guardo ese dinero para algo MUY importante… que de seguro acabara aunque sea con la mayoría…  
Tea: y… se puede decir que es ese "algo?"  
Yami: no. es un secreto… - decía el con una sonrisa…  
Tea: aaahhhh… anda… no seas malo… prometo no decirle a nadie…. Dime…- decía ella con la cara del gato con botas… (El de Shrek)  
Yami: que tal si hacemos algo…. Te lo diré al final del día si me prometes algo….  
Tea: ¿Qué cosa?  
Yami: que te diviertas en lo que resta del día!!  
Tea: de acuerdo!! Pero antes de comenzar la diversión…  
Yami: eh??  
Tea: tengo que hacer algo….  
Yami: que cosa??

En ese momento sin que el pudiera reaccionar ella se acerca a el y le roba un tierno beso… (Ni que el fuera el único en poder hacerlo… ja!) El cual el acepto y respondió… pero después de un rato se separaron y Tea le dijo:

Tea: ahora si… podemos divertirnos!!

Y dicho esto entraron al centro comercial… acto seguido a este… entraron al cine y vieron una película llamada "van hellsing" (fue la única que se ocurrió…)  
Todos entraron a la misma sala… solo que en distintos lugares para que no los vieran…. O al menos eso se decían a si mismos cuando May arrastro (literalmente) a Joey hacia un par de asientos juntos y Tristán aprovechando la situación hizo lo mismo con la pobre Sereniti (con la única diferencia de que el no la arrastro a ella) claro… Seto no quería ver esa "película de tercera" así que se quedo afuera vigilando el coche… el pobre Bakura se fue a comer y Yugi… se quedo solo en un asiento apartado de los demás para no molestarlos… (Pobre… ahí todo huerfanito… vamos a ver si le invento un personaje o algo…)  
Cuando la película se acabo todos… se dirigieron al baño… (Algo MUY típico que pasa cuando uno va al cine.. acéptenlo…)  
Claro… el grupo de Joey tuvo que esperar a que la pareja saliera del baño… pero aun así "misteriosamente" no les perdieron el rastro… (Por el simple hecho de que no me da la gana de que los pierdan!!) Y al salir tea se quedo viendo un póster… por lo cual a Yami también le llamo la atención… decía: "gran apertura!! Festival que solo se realizara hoy!! Vengan y diviértanse con los jugos del festival!!" y, por supuesto, esto les llamo la atención…. Por lo cual fueron al dichoso festival… sin poder evitarlo… (Claro, el festival se realizaba dentro de dos calles.. así que no caminaron mucho…jejeje…)

Continuara….

**T-T… aun sigo llorando por que no me han dejado reviews!! (Excepto por ti Atem-And-Anzu-Forever… te agradezco MUCHO!!) Oh! claro… pero en el otro fic siii… verdad?? (.) En fin… si sigue así… entonces tendré que dejar el fic hasta aquí… (T.T) y yo que iba a poner la proposición en el próximo epi… pensaba en hacer algo extremadamente y súper fabulosa especial por proposición….(suspiro) en fin… lo dejare hasta aquí… chaoooo…**


	6. La Propocisión

**HOOOOOLAAAA!! Jejeje… creo que exageraron con sus discursos para que lo continúe -.-u (sobretodo cierta personita que se hace llamar ****eriadmg****…) pero no se preocupen!! Lo continuare hasta que ellos se casen!! Así muera en el intento!! (la verdad NUNCA tuve la intención de dejarlo… fue un impulso para ver que decían -.-u no pude evitarlo… yo y mis grandes ideas!! no lo volveré a hacer!! se los juro por la garrita!! òó. lo siento si los preocupe… GOMEN!!) Créanme que tengo algunas ideitas por ahí… así que no me detendré hasta acabar!! bueno… sin mas que poder decir… aquí el capi:**

**Capitulo 6: **_**La proposición**_ (al fin!! XD)

Era un festival de esos japoneses, Tea se sentía MUY feliz de estar ahí… tanto que en menos de un segundo le llamo la atención uno de los premios…

-Tea: aaahhh!!… que Bonitoooo…  
-Yami: te gusta??  
-Tea: me encanta...  
-Yami: bien… - en ese momento empezó a dirigirse al señor de la tienda…- quiero ese!!  
-Señor: claro… en cuanto ganes el juego… si ganas… te daré todos los que quieras…  
-Yami: mmm… se ve interesante… acepto…  
-Tea: "oh no… cada vez que dicen la palabra juego se pone así… T-T… ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de un juego maniaco? Ohh… claro por que el es tan lindo y todo eso… T.T…"  
-Yami: ¿Cuáles con las reglas?  
-Señor: "no tiene que tomárselo tan a pecho…. Pero bueno… aun así no podrá ganar…" bueno… tienes que derribar TODAS las botellas lanzando esta pelota… claro… primero tienes que pagar 5 dólares… (Dólares por que no de me ocurre otra cosa…)  
Yami: de acuerdo… déme una…  
Señor: UNA?? No creo que puedas con solo un tiro… "sobretodo por que pegue las botellas… buajaja"  
Yami: lo are… ahora démela… - decía mientras le entregaba el dinero…  
Señor: como quiera… "no ganaras…"  
Tea: Yami…  
Yami: no te preocupes Tea… se lo que hago…  
Tea: "tu no eres el que me preocupa… el que me preocupa es el pobre señor…"  
Señor: cuando quieras niñito…

Pero lo que el "pobre señor" no sabía es con quien se estaba metiendo… a la vez de que no sabia que el tubo entrenamiento militar cuando era príncipe… por lo cual… no solo era bueno en el duelo de monstruos…si no uno de los mejores combate cuerpo a cuerpo... Y de paso… a el no le gustaba que le dijeran así!! Lo odiaba… no por nada había sido el faraón de Egipto!! Así que…. Cuando lanzo la pelota traspaso las botellas, aunque estas estaban pegadas les dio tan duro que las quebró… Tanto Tea como el señor se quedaron con una cara de OMG!! por eso…

Yami: mmm…que extraño… pero en fin!! Ya me puede dar el peluche??  
Señor: s-s-sii!… - decía con miedo mientras le aproximaba el dicho objeto…  
Yami: que bien… Tea… aquí esta… era el que tú querías no?  
Tea: eh? S-si… "desde cuando tiene esa fuerza?" muchas gracias…

El peluche era un lindo perrito blanco muy lindo… (Es que como todos ponen ositos o conejitos me canse y puse un perrito…) pero en ese momento Yami noto que estaba atardeciendo…

Yami: "mmm… es hora…" oye… tea… te quiero llevar a un lugar especial…  
Tea: especial?? – decía mientras abrasaba al peluche  
Yami: s-si… es algo que quiero compartir contigo…/  
Tea: pues… si es así por supuesto!! "ahí viene!!"

Y así…. Ellos se dirigieron al lugar especial… (Para que será no?) Mientras tanto unos chicos que los seguían se detuvieron de los juegos para seguirlos… lo que paso fue que cuando llegaron May y Serenity se quedaron jugando un juego en la feria… claro… cuando terminaron May arrastro a Joey a otro juego mientras Serenity le ponía ojos de cachorrito a Tristán para que le ganara un premio, Seto se quedo en el auto (jejeje… parece que prefiere eso no?) Bakura entro a un concurso de comida (este si que come!!) y el pobre Yugi… se quedo solo vigilándolos… cuando el se dio cuenta de que ya de iban los llamo a todos…

Yugi: Joey!! Tristán!! Bakura!! Tenemos que irnos!! Ellos ya se van!!  
Joey: que?? Tan pronto??  
Yugi: si… el… ellos... Parece que se van en… taxi…- decía Yugi con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio de correr…  
May: y bueno!! Que esperamos!! No pienso perderme esa petición!!  
Tristán: valla… que decidida nos salio esta no??  
May: que quisiste decir con eso??  
Tristán: yo?? Nada, nada…. "bruja"

Y así… el faraón y su "princesa" se subieron a un taxi con dirección al parque domino pero como era una sorpresa le tapo los ojos con un trozo de tela… (Sacado de vete-tu-a-saber-donde…) y la introdujo al parque con cuidado para que ella no se cayera o algo… (N/A: cuando llegaron ya era de noche) mientras tanto ocultos por los árboles y cubiertos por la negrura de la noche estaban 7 personas... una sin saber por que estaba ahí si se pudo haber quedado en el auto… (Seto) y otra sin saber por que se dejo convencer… (Bakura). Yami llevaba a Tea con sumo cuidado hasta que paro en un lugar en específico del parque… miro su reloj…

Yami: "mmm… 9:55… estamos a tiempo…" Tea… ya te puedes quitar la venda…  
Tea: eh? S-si… "aquí vieenee…"- decía y pensaba a la vez que se quitaba las vendas…

Lo que vio era indescriptiblemente bello… (Si fuera totalmente indescriptible no se los pudiera describir no??) Era una fuente (de esas de agua… no se vallan a confundir…) estaba apagada... Pero aun así inmensamente hermosa… al igual que grande…. Si mirabas hacia arriba se podía ver perfectamente alineada con la luna… que era llena esa noche además… todas las flores de diversos colores alrededor le daban un gran detalle a la noche que era ya por si sola hermosa…. Ya que las estrellas brillaban de una forma como nunca había visto…. En fin… era una noche sencillamente perfecta….

Tea: Yami… esto… es hermoso….- no pudo decir mas ya que la impresión la dejaba sin palabras…  
Yami: te gusta?? Solo espera…  
Tea: eh?

Tea no entendía en ese momento… pero de repente el reloj de Yami sonó… dando a lugar la hora: 9:00 P.m.… de repente la fuente se activo… dando a luz su magnificencia… los chorros de agua que emanaban de ella era increíbles… y le daban una belleza inigualable sin contar con las luces de la fuente… que la hacia parecer algo de otro mundo… pero de pronto de la nada suena….

¿¿: Ffiiiiiiuuuuuuu PUIM!! (No pregunten… no se como es el sonido… así que puse eso…)

De la nada aparecían fuegos artificiales justo en la dirección a la fuente…. Tea se quedaba sin palabras… ya que una de las cosas que más le gustaban eran esos magníficos fuegos artificiales… además… como estaba la fuente se veía mejor aun!! Y con la luna llena ahí… que ni se diga… (Como que sobrecargue el paisaje no?? no importa… así se ve bien!!)

Yami: "es el momento…" oye tea… te he llevado a este lugar por que… esta fuente solo la prenden a esta hora… y llame unos contactos para que tiraran esos fuegos artificiales…  
Tea: ah!! Enserio?? Y… para que??  
Yami: es que hoy es un día especial… veras… se que yo…… he estado pensando… la verdad he pensado mucho lo que te diría esta noche…. Pero sabes? No he podido saber… que palabras podrían describir lo que siento realmente… - decía Yami resignado….  
Tea: eh? De que hablas?? Que quieres decir??- sin poder evitar pregunto tea… aunque en su interior sabia perfectamente la respuesta…  
Yami: lo que quiero decir… es que… no comprendo como puedo pretender que con simples palabras podría decirte lo mucho que me importas…. Lo mucho que me haces feliz si estoy a tu lado…. Lo mucho que me harías falta si te vas…. (Decía mirando el firmamento… a la vez de los fuegos artificiales…)  
Yami: Ni siquiera… ni siquiera yo lo se con exactitud…. Pero aun así… (Suspira) pero aun así se muy bien que es algo muy fuerte!! No se muy bien que vida podrías tener si estas al lado de alguien como yo… pero… me arias feliz si quisieras…. Si solo me das una oportunidad…. De poder… (Saca cierta cajita negra de su bolsillo) de poder estar a mi lado para siempre… (Se arrodilla mientras abría la caja frente a ella…) Tea… estoy seguro que tu eres la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… tanto con tus perfecciones tanto como con tus defectos… y yo solo quiero preguntar… ¿querrías darme el honor de ser mi esposa? (AL FIN!!)

La pobre tea estaba que no podía creerlo… si, es cierto… tenia el presentimiento de que se lo propondría hoy…. Pero no de esa manera… tan… sincero… tan… seguro… tan… único… por eso lo amaba.. Por no parecerse a los demás… además… estaba segura que ese discurso no era arreglado… no lo había premeditado….al menos no como se suele hacer…. y termino por decidirse….

Tea: s-siiii!! Acepto!! – decía mientras se le abalanzaba al pobre Yami y lo besaba con todo el amor que tenia dentro… tirándolo de esta manera al suelo…  
Yami: que bien!! Ahora…- en ese momento agarra la mano de Tea y le coloca el anillo – ya esta!! Ahora Eres mi prometida extra-oficialmente…

Pero en ese momento se oyen dos voces gritando detrás de los arbustos… (Quienes serán?)…

Joey: (gritando) SI!! Al fin amigo!! No puedo creer que ya te le propusiste….- decía este con lagrimas mientras salía de los arbustos  
Tristán: (también gritando) Yo tampoco lo puedo creer!! Ahora Joey si tendrá el derecho a llamarse el padrino de los juegos no?? BUAAAA!! T-T – decía este también con lagrimas y saliendo de los arbustos  
Yami: Joey? Tristán? Que hacen aquí?? – decía este levantándose del suelo junto con Tea…  
Joey: (estaba tan afligido que ni se daba cuenta de lo que decía) pues… lo hemos visto todo amigo!! Eres increíble… T.T salvas al mundo y te enamoras así… enserio… te admiro!!  
Tristán: (también tan afligido que ni se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo… y a quien…) si… lo hemos visto TODO!! Desde el restaurante… el cine… la feria… TODO!! Pero sabes que?? Valió la pena!!  
Yami: estaban… siguiéndonos?? – decía con una de esas venitas en la cabeza…

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que decían… muy tarde….

Los dos: FUE SU IDEA!! – apuntándose uno al otro…  
Tristán: MI idea?? TU FUISTE EL QUE DIJISTE: ANDA VAMOS SIGAMOSLO!!  
Joey: si.. PERO TU NO TE QUEJASTE!!  
Tristán: CLARO QUE ME QUEJE!! PERO TU DIJISTE: TODO ESTARA BIEN!! NO TE PREOCUPES!!  
Yami: fue tu idea… Joey….? – decía Yami hirviendo de rabia  
Joey: s-si… pero… TODOS LOS DEMAS NOS SIGUIERON SIN PROTESTAS!!  
Yami: todos… los DEMAS??  
Joey: si!! Mira tu mismo!! Vinieron también May, Serenity, Bakura, Seto, y Yugi!! – decía apuntando hacia los arbustos donde se encontraban todos los demás… y sin mas posibilidades… salieron todos…  
Yugi: jejeje… no te enojes amigo… pero es que Joey tenía curiosidad y… bueno nos convenció!!  
Seto: yo me voy de aquí… ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver…- decía mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un número…- ROLAND!! Manda la limosina al parque domino en la entrada este…  
Bakura: ehh… ESPERAME SETO!! TE ACOMPAÑOOOOO!! – Decía corriendo detrás Kaiba…  
Joey, Tristán, y Yugi: ESPERAAAA!! NOSOTROS TAMBIEN BAMOS CONTIGOOOO!!  
Seto: ni muerto… no los llevare…  
Joey: si no lo haces revelare tu secreto!! Ahora vámonos!!  
Seto:...Tienes suerte…  
Yami: oh no!! NO IRAN A NINGUN LADOOO!! - decía este amarrándolos del cuello mientras estos trataban de huir  
Tea: ah… Yami… deberías calmarte… no es nada…. Tenían curiosidad y…

No pudo continuar ya que dos MUY emocionadas chicas le cayeron encima haciéndole preguntas sobre la boda…

May: y quienes serán las madrinas?? Dime!!  
Serenity: como será la boda?? Grande o pequeña??  
May: que sentiste cuando te lo pidió??  
Serenity: que impresión te dio el anillo??- y como si fuera detonador las dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo:  
MayxSere: ENSEÑANOS EL ANILLO!!  
Tea: eehh… e-es-esta bien…

Y muy sorprendida por la actitud de sus amigas, indignada por la de sus amigos, preocupada por Yami, incomoda por las preguntas y sintiéndose como en un interrogatorio… pues les enseño el anillo… un anillo con la base de oro y una pequeña piedra (ni tan pequeña… pero no puede andar por ahí arrastrando un dedo no?) que parecía ser un diamante rodeado por varios mas pequeños azules… estos se veían hermosos y emitían luz como si de agua se tratara… (La luz sale de vete-tu-a-saber-donde… y TODAS las joyas eran 100 reales…)

SerexMay: WWWUUUUUUAAAAAUUUUU!! SUGOI!!  
Tea: eehh... Si… eso creo… jejeje…

Y así… con Serenity y May haciéndole un interrogatorio a Tea… y Yugi y Bakura tratando de evitar que nuestro MUY enojado faraón matara a Joey y a Tristán… termino el día… el día que Marcaria los próximos meses de una manera singular….  
Al parecer escondido entre unos arbustos vemos a un hombre que parecía tomar fotos. Esperen… ESTABA TOMANDO FOTOS!!

¿¿: Jajajajaja… esto es puro oro!! PURO ORO!!

Y al parecer no es el único interesado en nuestra "feliz" pareja…ya que al otro lado del camino estaba una mujer?? Si... Una mujer con traje negro?? Eso parece.. Esta agarra lo que parece un comunicador y le dice a la sombra que aparece en el….

¿¿: Señorita! Señorita!! Ya es hora… al parecer se lo propusieron….  
(Imagen del comunicador): perfecto…Shaaaaaaa… ahora solo tenemos que reunirlos… será grandioso!! No puedo esperar hasta mañana!!... bueno… ya puedes retirarte…  
¿¿: Si señorita!!

Y se va…. Dejando a nuestra pareja con unos cuantos asuntos pendientes…

Continuara??...

**HOOOOOLA!! y… lo siento de nuevo por preocuparlos… es que la idea me carcomía por dentro… T-T… no pude evitarlo!! Enserio… sobretodo le pido disculpas a ****eriadmg****… que se inspiro dándome un discurso Y todo…. pero sabes?? Este capi te lo dedico a TI y a ****fiorella0010**** en compensación… por hacerles molestar pero gracias por sus grandes palabras de aliento que también me inspiraron… (No como ciertas personas que solo pusieron "ta bueno… espero que lo continúes…" ****) aun así le agradezco a TODOS por su apoyo… en fin… nos leeremos en el próximo capi!! (Ni modo que nos veamos…) Bye-By!! XD**


	7. lo malo de la fama

**HOOOOLAAAAA!! Yo aquí junto con mi loquetera y un nuevo capi… hay unas divagaciones que les quiero mostrar… pero eso al final del capi… que no los quiero hacer esperar… bueno… aquí va:**

**Capitulo 7: lo malo de la fama….  
**  
En una casa vemos a una MUY desconcertada Tea… esta acostada en el piso con las piernas sobre el sofá y una almohada para su cabeza… unas revistas sobre ella y unas cuantas galletas en una caja al lado de su cabeza… como había dicho antes estaba desconcertada… no por el matrimonio… de hecho estaba muchísimo MAS que segura de que se quería casar… el problema era otra cosa… sin aviso alguno sube su mano, la que tiene el anillo…. En eso lo contempla y Pienza:

-Tea: "como algo que me hace TAN feliz… puede traerme tantos problemas…"

/Flashback/ (hace tiempo que no hacia uno verdad?? Chucky: cállate y sigue…)

En su casa estaba una apurada Tea que corría de un lado a otro… se dirigía a su trabajo y no tenia mucho tiempo que digamos… claro… estaba sumamente feliz…por que su ahora prometido le pidió matrimonio apenas el día anterior… y la pobre no podía quitarse la sonrisa tonta de la cara… y sin mas se puso su chaqueta y se dispuso a marcharse… pero cuando abrió la puerta varios flashes le pegaron en la cara y entonces escucho:

-¿¿: Señorita Gardner… ¿es verdad que se va a casar con el "rey de los juegos" quien ahora es uno de los MÁS reconocidos investigadores a pesar de su corta edad?  
-¿¿: Señorita Gardner ¿Cuándo será la boda?  
-¿¿: ¿Es verdad que su esposo solo duro un año estudiando en la universidad?  
-¿¿: Señorita!! ¿Donde se llevara a cabo la boda?

La pobre se quedo pasmada...siquiera se movió durante varios minutos…… y aun con esa sonrisa tonta que tenia en esos momentos... ni siquiera parecía que respiraba entonces después de varios minutos para su reacción…se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta…  
Después de esto se recostó en la puerta para meditar… estaba llena de pánico…pero aun así trataba de relajarse para pensar en una solución…y como si no fuera suficiente con las preguntas de los reporteros… se empezó a preguntar a si misma…

-Tea: Dios!! No puedo creerlo… ¿como supieron de nuestro compromiso? Que yo sepa no había ningún "espía" mientras me lo proponía… ¿acaso alguno de los chicos se los dijo a los medios? Lo dudo…

En ese momento camino al teléfono…. Esperando que ninguno de sus amigos le haya dicho a los medios... llamo a todos y a cada uno de los chicos que los estuvieron siguiendo esa noche…. Estas fueron sus respuestas:

-Seto: de que hablas?? Estoy demasiado ocupado para andar de chismoso… y por si no te habías dado cuenta tengo una corporación que dirigir y una imagen que sostener así que adiós (colgó)  
-Joey: (atendió algo somnoliento y cuando escucho la noticia se termino de despertar…) que?? Los medios atacan tu casa?? No puedo creerlo… imposible…guarde el secreto con mi vida!! Lo juro!!  
-Serenity: QUE QUE?? No puedo creerlo… Tea estas bien?? Yo no dije nada y los demás no creo… Joey nos hizo guardar el secreto….  
-Tristán: estas hablando enserio?? Los medios de comunicación atacan tu casa?? Esas sabandijas… Tea yo no dije nada… ya le preguntaste a los demás??  
-May: no tea… yo no dije nada… no me acuses de algo que no seria capaz de hacer!! Sabes muy bien que no aria algo como eso….  
-Bakura: q-que?? No entiendo… déjame ver… - se oye un ruido de de cómo un botón y luego de algún televisor o algo así… - GUAU!! Tea... Tú casa esta en la tele!! No puedo creerlo… bueno… en ese caso yo no dije nada… ni siquiera quería estar ahí…  
-Yugi: que?? Tea tu también?? Hace unos momentos me llamo Yami y me dijo lo mismo… Tea sabes que yo no haría algo como eso… en fin… espero que lo puedas solucionar… y también Yami… esta en tu misma situación…

La pobre tea estaba que no lo podía creer… ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada… entonces?? Debía ser que un fotógrafo los estaba siguiendo… esa era la única respuesta que tenía… aunque ya era demasiado tarde para decir algo…

-Tea: y ahora que hago??

Se dijo a si misma… la verdad era que nunca había visto a tanta gente en su vida… ni siquiera en sus recitales de danza…. Y por si fuera poco ellos tenían sus ojos puestos en ella… en cada movimiento que hiciera…. Eso la puso MUY nerviosa… pero como si no fuera poco recordó que eran reporteros… no solo ellos la veían… si no miles de televidentes más... eso la puso peor…  
Recordó que se tenía que ir YA a su trabajo como maestra de danza… trato de conseguir coraje y salio al inmenso mar de reporteros… salio ignorando a todos los reporteros y a todas las cámaras hasta llegar a su auto... se subió en el… para quedar tácticamente encerrada ya que los reporteros, por si no fuera poco, rodearon el auto… sonó la bocina varias veces pero nada… entonces decidió arrancar…y mientras avanzaba los reporteros se quitaban… entonces ya habiendo recorrido unas cuantas calles se sintió tranquila…  
Ya habiendo llegado a la escuela de baile paso al salón MUY apurada... tanto que no vio a los alumnos…

-Tea: bien… ciento la tardanza chicos… ahora nos toca la samba no? Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar??- decía ella mientras copiaba algo en la pizarra aun sin ver a los chicos..  
-Muchacho: Yo!!  
-Tea: adelante... diga su pregunta… - decía ella aun sin voltear aun  
-Muchacho: pues… señorita… ¿ya han hecho planes para la boda?  
-Tea: q-que?? Que tiene que ver mi boda con…

Decía ella volteando a ver por que la pregunta pero no pudo continuar debido a la sorpresa:  
Todos los chicos tenían pequeñas libretas para copiar todo lo que decía, además de que tenían cámaras fotográficas y uno hasta una videocámara!! Eso la tenía sin habla…

Tea: eh… chicos… no habrán aceptado dinero de esos reporteros para que me hicieran una entrevista por ellos... ¿verdad? :s  
Todos: si… lo hicimos!!  
Muchacha: bueno profesora…. Sigamos con la entrevista para que nos paguen…  
Todos: SIIIII!!  
Tea: no… NO HABRA NINGUNA ENTREVISTA!! YA ME CANSE QUE LOS MEDIOS ME PERSIGAN!! Por eso….  
Todos: por eso??  
Tea: POR ESO SE SUSPENDEN LAS CLASES HASTA QUE ME CASE Y DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!!  
Todos: noooooo….  
Tea: Oh si... Adiós chicos… nos veremos en unos meses…

Dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba de ahí…. Después de eso se monto en su auto y, para su sorpresa, los medios no estaban alrededor de la casa… así que aprovechó y entro lo más pronto que pudo a su casa para gozar sus, seguramente, segundos de paz… pero al entrar y pensar un poco… se dio cuenta de lo que hizo…

Tea: O DIOS MIO!! Suspendí las clases!! Ya no voy a tener para comer…T-T...

/Fin Flashback/

Tea: "que suerte que tengo un poco de dinero en el banco… con eso me alcanzará por un tiempo… además ya me pagaron hace unos Días así que no debo estar TAN preocupada… suerte que guarde ese dinero en casos de emergencia en el banco ya hace tiempo… y Yami se encargara de los gastos de boda… así que no tendré que gastar mucho... gracias a dios..."

-¿¿: Toc, toc, toc…  
-Tea: eh? "Tocaron la puerta… Deben ser esos estupidos y molestos reporteros… ja! Ni piensen que les voy a abrir…  
-¿¿: TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!!  
-Tea: "valla… que molestos…"  
-¿¿: TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!!  
-Tea: si, si!! Ya voy, Ya voy!! "que molestos son esos reporteros…" (Susurra junto con una venita en la cabeza…) espero que sea dinero gratis… XP

Y así… molesta se va a abrir la puerta de su casa…. Pero sin pensar que se llevaría una casi grata sorpresa… ya que no eran los reporteros… era otra persona…

-Tea: que quie… O-O… espera… tú no eres…?  
-¿¿: ven conmigo!!- la interrumpió aquella persona en la puerta…  
-Tea: espera... hace mucho frío y yo estoy ves...

La pobre se vio interrumpida ya que la persona de la puerta la jalo del brazo y la subió a su...  
¿Limosina? Si… es una limosina… (Las limosinas están demasiado presente es su vida no?) Pero no como la de Seto que era MUY grande... A diferencia de esta la limo era MUY pero MUY grande…

Continuara…?

**veran... de lo que queria anunciarles... es que... T.T… no me dejaron muchos reviews… pero eso puede ser por 3 causas:**

**1) se enojaron conmigo y ahora me desprecian… (me quieren? no me quieren... me quieren?, no me quieren... BUUUAAA!!)  
**

**2) no han tenido tiempo de leer el fic… (denme esperanza!! ToT)  
**

**3) dijeron "ha!! Bueno… menos mal que sigue… ya no le tendré que dejar reviews para pedirle que continúe…" y volvieron a la normalidad sin dejarme ninguno… (T-T… solo díganme la respuesta en los comentarios si?? si no tendré la pregunta taladrándome en la cabeza por siempre, no podre dormir ni comer y me pondré TAN depre que ahí si que no podré continuar el fic…)**

**Hmm… tendré que poner "me dejaran mínimo tal cantidad de reviews para que yo siga…" pero no lo are… saben por que?? (Y no… no es por que estoy loca…) hay dos razones para eso… (Hoy es el día de las enumeraciones no??)**

**1) no podría soportar el tiempo de espera para ello… soy rápida escribiendo y no podría contenerme a poner la conti… -.-u**

**2) me da flojera tanto escribirlo como pensar en un número de reviews… (Ya conocen lo rara que soy con lo de la pereza -.-u)**

**Bueno… como ya saben después de mis divagaciones se termina el epi… (Con lo mucho que divago conmigo misma debería escribir un libro o algo no?? el problema es que soy menor de edad… si no… ya seria rica!!) En fin… ahora si desaparezco mi existencia de aquí hasta el próximo epi si?? Bye-By!! **


	8. una vieja amiga

HOOOLAAA

HOOOLAAA!! lamento la tardanza… pero no los quiero hacer esperar mas… así que aquí va:

Capitulo 8: una vieja amiga…

Vemos a nuestra querida Tea que es tácticamente lanzada a la limosina MUY pero MUY grande… se encuentra en el "piso" de la limosina por el impacto y por el frío de afuera esta temblando… a pesar de que solo estuvo afuera unos segundos….

-Tea: q-q-q-q-q-que fri-frío….  
-¿¿: Ah? Tea!! Estas bien?? – decía alguien MUY preocupado que se arrodillaba junto a la chica… esta reconoció su voz inmediatamente…  
-Tea: y-Yami?? Que haces aquí??- voltea alrededor y ve a todos los demás- QUE HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ??

Estaba la (por ahora) extraña sentada en la parte de enfrente del auto junto con dos guardaespaldas (mujeres ok?) una al lado y la otra al otro lado de ella (como un sándwich…) a los lados de la limo estaban algunos asientos (como verán era MUY, MUY grande la limo) a un lado estaba Kaiba sentado (aunque "un poco" apartado) con Bakura al lado y en el asiento de en frente estaban Tristán Serenity, Joey y May y en donde esta la parte trasera de la limo estaban Yami, Yugi y Rebecca (de esta ultima no se había dado cuenta aun Tea… ah! Y todos los asientos eran para 4…)

-Yami: no lo se… de pronto tocaron la puerta y vi a esta mujer pero antes de decirle algo me llevo hasta aquí…- decía este mientras le ponía la chaqueta que llevaba puesta…  
-¿¿: Shaaaaa!! No se preocupen!! Esta bien… no les are daño… y mucho menos es algún tipo de secuestro… No se preocupen!!... (Etto… yo creo que así se preocupan mas!!) – decía esta con una sonrisa amable en el rostro…- y lo siento si fui un "poco" ruda contigo… pero estaba apurada… el día es corto saben?? Y yo…  
-Seto: JA! No entiendo por que invitaste a esta cuerda de tontos…. Se que quieres hacer un negocio conmigo… pero no tienes que….- interrumpió Kaiba pero este fue a la vez interrumpido…  
-¿¿: NO ME INTEREZA NINGUN NEGOCIO CONTIGO SETO KAIBA!! Yo quiero otra cosa… - dijo ella interrumpiendo al egocéntrico…  
-Joey: espera un momento… si no quieres hacer un negocio con Kaiba… esta bien!! Pero al menos dinos quien eres!!  
-Seto: ja! Es comprensible que no la conozcas…. Un tonto como tu no sabría leer una revista de modas…  
-Joey: QUE DIJISTE?!  
-Seto: lo que quiero decir es que ella es la poseedora del imperio de modas mas grande del mundo, diseñadora y fotógrafa mas reconocida del mundo y dueña de la revista TOP Modell… una de las revistas MAS prestigiadas del mundo…. Su nombre es Anahi Nicol…. (Jejeje… aquí vienen los agradecimientos y las propagandas…)  
-Joey: ahhh… bueno… así pues si no?? Después de todo… yo no leo esa clase de revistas… jejeje…  
-May: enserio?? Eso todos lo saben sin preguntarte tonto…  
-Joey: que dijiste??- decía ya enojado….

-May: ya me escuchaste!! o acaso además de analfabeta eres sordo?? – dijo como contraataque…

-Tristán: hey!! ya dejen de discutir!! Parecen recién casados!!

-Seto: baya… parecen que lo que dicen es cierto no?? Hacer un negocio contigo es difícil… solo unos pocos son los "elegidos" para aparecer en tu revista y tener propaganda…. MUY pocos son los que han podido hacer negocios contigo… Y dicen que NADIE ha podido nunca formar parte de tu circulo social… pero que…  
-Tea: QUE TE PASA NICOL?? CASI ME MUERO DEL FRIO!! SI ME DA ALGO LO LAMENTARAS!! Jum!! Hay veces me arrepiento de haberte conocido….- dijo gritando después de pasar el aturdimiento por el que paso…. si, si… (Casi se me olvida) e interrumpiendo a Kaiba….  
-Rebecca: espera… tú la conoces??  
-Tea: s-si… éramos compañeras de clases en primaria y buenas amigas… espera… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?  
-Yugi: veraz… es que estaba de visita cuando llego tu amiga… jejeje….  
-Tea: aaahhhh… ya veo…. Pero aun así… ¿¿que haces aquí Nicol??  
-Nicol: es que supe lo de tu compromiso!! Shaaaaaaa!!  
-Tea: e-enserio….?  
-Nicol: shaaaaa!! Claro que si!! Por algo te he estado vigilando…. No solo para que me llegue la inspiración para -trabajar… SI NO SABER QUE PASA CON TU VIDAAAA!!  
-Tea: me… has… estado espiando??- decía ella con una venita en la cabeza…  
-Nicol: claro!! Que más voy a usar de inspiración!! Pero de esto no es de lo que vengo a hablar…. Si no de tu boda…  
-Tea: mi… boda?? "tengo un MAL presentimiento…."  
-Nicol: pues que mas Tea?? Somos amigas de la infancia!! Y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti… "eligió bien… su prometido no esta NADA mal…." Y por eso…  
-Todos: por eso?  
-Nicol: por eso voy a planear tu boda!! Va a ser maravillosa!! Te aseguro que te veras bellísima!!  
-YamixTea: Q-QUEEEEEEE?? Vas a planear la bodaaaa?? – gritaban mientras ponían la típica cara de OMG!!...  
-Nicol: SI!! Además… piénsenlo… si yo soy la que gasta en la boda…. YAMI TENDRA MÁS PARA INVERTIR EN LA LUNA DE MIEL!! No les parece fantástico??  
-YamixTea: O/O… NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con un tono de rojo aun desconocido por el hombre…  
-Nicol: en fin!! Ya esta decidido!! Yo preparare la boda… estará lista en un mes!!  
-YamixTea: un mes?? "cuando lo decidimos??"  
-Tea: "apenas estaba lista con la idea de que me casare en **UNOS** meses… AHORA ES **UN** MES??"  
-Yami: "Un mes… dios… **UN** MES!!"  
-Nicol: Claro!! Un mes!! Así será primavera y te casaras!! No permitiré que mi mejor amiga e inspiración se case en otra estación!! Te lo prometí!!  
-Tea: eh?? Cuando fue eso??  
-Nicol: que?? No te acuerdas??

/ Flashback /

Estaban dos niñas sentadas en los columpios… estaban hablando de varias cosas hasta que de pronto vieron en la iglesia una pareja que se acababa de casar… entonces una dice:

-Tea: MIRA ESO NICOL!! Se están casando… que lindo…  
-Nicol: guau… impresionante… "eso me da una idea para un vestido para tea…"  
-Tea: sabes Nicol?? Me gustaría casarme en primavera…. Y que las flores de cerezo caigan sobre mi cuando me case… debe ser hermoso…. Además de que la primavera es mi estación favorita sabes?? – decía ya con estrellitas en los ojos…  
-Nicol: valla… que hermoso pensamiento… "es increíble… la sinceridad con que lo dice… las fuerzas de ese deseo tan hermoso y puro…. Ahora lo se… se por que estoy aquí… lo prometo!! Prometo encargarme de la boda de Tea… y encargarme de que se realice en primavera…" LO JURO!!  
-Tea: eh??  
-Nicol: (tomándole las manos a Tea) me has inspirado!! Ahora si!! Me voy a casa temprano!! Gracias!! (Se va corriendo)  
-Tea: ahora si que esta loca…

/ Fin Flashback /

-Nicol: y eso fue lo que paso…!!  
-Tea: eh?? "Así que por eso se puso de loca a estarme poniendo vestidos y vestidos eh?..."  
-Nicol: y bien?? Que esperamos!! A mi casa!!  
-Seto: espera… por que nos trajiste a TODOS aquí si ni siquiera nos incumbe la decisión de quien planifica la boda??  
-Tristán: si!!... además… por que nos llevas a tu casa??  
-Nicol: …Ya verán…  
-Tea: por que tengo un MAL presentimiento… - Decía ella mientras se agarraba del brazo de Yami…  
-Yami: no lo se… pero no eres la única…

Continuara…

**Lo siento por el capi TAN corto… T.T y además tarde mucho!! … por cierto…  
ADVERTENCIA: cualquier acción o expresión que use Anahi Nicol aquí no tiene que ver con la verdadera…. Solo tome prestado el nombre… con asumy Será igual…. Toda acción y/u obsesión será parte del guión…. Bueno… espero que les guste… y en verdad lo siento por tardar tanto… mi compu se averió así que no pude colgar conti en este tiempo... bueno… me despido: Bye-By!!**


	9. el plan de Nicol

HAY!!! Lo siento por tardarme TANTO!! Pero es que eh estado ocupada!!! Exámenes, tareas, TRABAJOS!! TwT

Subiré los demás capis mas pronto que a como tarde en subir este!! De eso o duden!!!

Pero por favor!! Discúlpenme por tardar TANTOOO!!!

Bueno, sin más aquí el capi:

Capitulo 9: El plan de Nicol….

Todos estaban parados frente a una ENORMEMENTE GRANDE mansión…. Puede que incluso MUCHO más grande que la de Kaiba… aunque en realidad… no estaban frente a la mansión… solo estaban frente al portón de esta… pero aun así…. Los dejo (literalmente) boquiabiertos…. Excepto por tres personitas…. (Nicol: por que vivía ahí Yami: por que antiguamente vivía en un palacio como 3 veces mucho mas grande y Kaiba: por su orgullo… solo se quedaba con los ojos abiertos como expresión de sorpresa…)

-Tea: e-e-esta es tu nueva mansión???  
-Nicol: mansión?? Oh! no… es solo una casa que compre para estar aquí mientras da el plazo de la boda…. ^^  
-Joey: es gigantesca…. "aunque ahora que lo pienso bien…. He visto cosas mucho mas raras y grandes…"  
-Tristán: yo diría que es MUCHO más grande que la de Kaiba….  
-Kaiba: pues yo diría que CIERRES LA BOCA si quieres seguir viviendo… "es verdad… la mía es mas pequeña… ahora lo he comprobado… si hago un negocio con esta chica… mis ganancias crecerán notablemente…. Ahora estoy mas decidido que nunca…"  
-May: a mi me gustaría vivir en una casa así…  
-Sereniti: a mi también….  
-Bakura: jejeje… que grande… "solo espero que haya cantidades de comida igualmente grandes… tengo hambreeee….."  
-Yugi: guau… nunca pensé que existiera una mansión tan grande!!!  
-Rebecca: huy! Es verdad…. (Ya me olvidaba de estos dos… jejeje…)  
-Tea: guau… oye Yami… te acuerdas que cuando te graduaste de la universidad era MUY impresionante… y tú no entendías cuanto???  
-Yami: si… ya me acuerdo…. Que pasa con eso???  
-Tea: bueno… es algo así de impresionante… como esta mansión!!  
-Yami: esta mansión es impresionante???  
-Tea: creo que nada nunca te va a impresionar verdad?…. "solo si se trata de un duelote monstruos… ahí si se impresiona…"  
-Yami: es que no entiendo…. Además…. Estudie Egiptología… todo eso ya me lo sabia…. Y por eso me gradué tan rápido….  
-Tea: pero los profesores no sabían eso…. Te dormías en clases y faltabas mucho!!!... y de paso… te graduaste en UN año y con honores…. No se ni para que fuiste…  
-Yami: sabes muy bien que si no iba…. No me darían el diploma ni el certificado…. Y sin ellos no podría ser lo que soy ahora…. Además no le doy importancia a eso… ya que solo estas celosa por que estuviste 3 años en esa academia de danza…. Y yo solo dure 1….  
-Tea: a si? Mira quien… a-a-ACHU!!!!!!  
-Yami: eh? Estas bien Tea???  
-Tea: s-si… es solo por el frío…. A pesar de que tengo tu chaqueta… tengo puesto un par de shorts y unas sandalias!!! Ya que cierta personita no me dio tiempo de ponerme nada… - dijo mirándola con odio…  
-Nicol: (ignorando todo lo último que dijo tea…) baya… si tienes frío es mejor que entremos lo más rápido posible… no quiero que mi inspiración se enferme… HABRAN LA PUERTAAA!!!!!  
-guardia: si señorita….

Y así… con esos comentarios entraron a la casa…. Y en cuanto entraron a la casa se dirigieron al comedor…. (Pobres… caminaron MUCHO… créanme…) ya sentados en el comedor…. Pues empezaron a comer… todos MUY a gusto…. Pero había una persona que no gozaba tanto la comida…. Con un semblante serio… (Además de Kaiba y Yami….)…Tea miraba su plato de comida MUY pensativa…. (No sean idiotas… claro que era ella!!!)

-Tea: "que extraño…. Todavía no es hora de comer…. Y nos da esta cantidad de comida??? No se lo creo… debe tener alguna intención oculta…. A menos de que solo este paranoica…"  
-Yami: (sentado JUNTO a ella) que pasa tea??? No has tocado tu comida…. ( Acaso se cree el padre de ella??? Es que eso es o que siempre dicen cuando uno no come…)  
-Tea: no es nada… pero es que….  
-Nicol: que pasa tea??? La comida no te usa??? Come!!! "Después de todo hoy será un día MUY largo… shaaaaaa"  
-Tea: tenemos que hablar Nicol…. – dijo y después se la llevo por el cuello de la camisa hasta la puesta del comedor – dime Nicol… que estas planeando???  
-Nicol: yo?? Planear??? Yo no vuelo aviones amiga…. Eso lo sabes…- dijo con una sonrisa amable…  
-Tea: (caída estilo anime de parte de tea y después de recuperarse le dice… o grita…) sabes de que estoy hablando!!!!! Que estas tramando!!!! (Ya calmada pero con una ceja temblando) tu eres MUY recta en la hora de comer… y que yo sepa aun no es hora… dime que pasa!!!!  
-Nicol: bueno… veras…. Es que… te vas a casar y….  
-Tea: si… eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo…. Dime de una vez!!!  
-Nicol: es que… si tu te vas a casar…. Entonces quisiera un recuerdo del momento que pasamos juntas antes de tu compromiso… además… hay muchas cosas que quiero que hagas…. Y quiero que las hagas hoy!!! A más tardar para mañana… así no perderemos el tiempo!!!...  
-Tea: "tengo un MUY mal presentimiento…" y… que quieres que haga exactamente???  
-Nicol bueno… QUIERO QUE TE PRUEBES TODOS LOS VESTIDOS QUE HE HECHOS E INSPIRADOS EN TI!!! ADEMAS DE CONVENCER A TUS AMIGOS PARA QUE POSEN EN FOTOS QUE LES TOMARE JUNTO A TI CON LOS TRAJES QUE HE DISEÑADO!!!! SE VERAN HERMOSOS!!!! Y por supuesto TU TAMBIEN!!! - Dice ella con estrellitas en los ojos….  
-Tea: SAAAALLLLLVVVVEEEEEEENNNMMMMME EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Decía ella empezando a correr… pero Nicol a agarro del cuello con esa descomunal fuerza que la caracteriza y no la dejaba huirlo peor es que ni le prestaba atención… estaba soñando a tea con los vestidos ya antes mencionados…. Y, por supuesto, con estrellitas en los ojos y una mano en la mejilla… tea trataba de zafarse… pero no podía la pobre… solo podía mover sus brazos y sus piernas al estilo anime….  
Los chicos escucharon El grito y se pararon lo más rápido que la gravedad les permitía y corrieron a donde estaban las chicas, Claro… el primero en llegar fue Yami…

-Yami: que pasa aquí??? – dice con su voz profunda, esa que usa para las batallas…  
Llego el con su pose heroica… Pero al ver lo que pasaba… se quedo con los ojos como platos y con cara de decepción…. (Extraña un poco la acción no?) Mientras que los otros al llegar soltaron risitas… (Excepto Seto por que es un amargado…) en eso llegaron las dos guardaespaldas que estaban en la limo y al ver la escena… se apresuraron a interferir para que su "señorita" soltara a Tea…  
Tea al ser liberada por acto de dios, lo que hizo fue correr hacia Yami y esconderse detrás de el (como una niña en busca de su papa por que tenia miedo…) para luego asomar la cabeza y sacarle la lengua (como todo gesto infantil) Nicol hizo lo mismo en forma de respuesta… (Que bebes no??) Y Yami "algo" extrañado le pregunta…

-Yami: Tea… ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dice este con una gotita en la cabeza…  
-Tea: (interrumpiendo su "acto" de sacar la lengua…) eh? Veras… Ella NOS quiere tomar fotos a TODOS con sus trajes!!!!!  
-Yami: eh?? Tomar fotos con sus… trajes???

Entonces viene Joey y abre la bocota que tiene de nacimiento….

-Joey: que??? Yo nunca he usado un traje caro!!!!! Si es así… Por supuesto que copero!!!!!!  
-Nicol: enserio?? – decía ella con ojos de cachorrito perdido…  
-May: bueno… si lo dices así… solo si me quedo con los vestidos que me pruebe!!! ^^  
-Nicol: por supuesto!!!! Te los regalo siempre y cuando te queden bien… lo cual dudo….  
-Sereniti: bueno… si mi hermano lo hace… estaré encantada!!!  
-Nicol: shaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-Bakura: mmm… bueno…no tengo nada que hacer…. así que…  
-Nicol: GRACIAS BAKURA!!!!!!  
-Yugi: suena interesante!! De todos modos… hace cuanto no hacemos una actividad entre todos eh??  
-Rebecca: eh!! Si Yugi se une yo también!!!  
-Nicol: perfecto!!! "si que son fáciles de convencer…"  
-Seto: no gracias…. No tengo tiempo para andar con estas estupideces… vamos a hacer un trato o no??  
-Nicol: y si… hablo de ti y de tu compañía en la revista… y además nos hacemos socios??  
-Joey: vamos Seto!!!! Esta es tu oportunidad…. No querrás decepcionar a Nicol…. – decía este con un tono burlón mientras Nicol ponía la cara de cachorrito a punto de ser degollado… (Jejeje… le tengo varios nombres a esa cara….)  
-Seto: cállate de una vez "desamparado"!!!! – Dirige la cabeza hacia Nicol – esta bien… solo si me incluyes en la revista, hablas bien de mi empresa Y nos hacemos socios de por vida….  
-Nicol: hecho…  
-Joey: huy… pero que actitud….  
-Nicol: pero aun faltas tu Tea…. Sin ti no hago fotos pliiiiisss!!!!  
-Tea: un no es un no!!! Nunca lo are!!!! Ni muerta!!!! No creas que he olvidado la ultima "sesión de fotos"!!!! No, no, no y no!!!!  
-Nicol: te pago…  
-Tea: BIEN!!! QUE ESPERAMOS!!!!! Vamos a tomarnos esas fotos!!!!! ^^ (¬_¬)  
-Yami: parece que no tengo alternativa verdad??? Esta bieeen… me apunto…  
-Nicol: Bien… pero antes quiero que conozcan a mis guardaespaldas personales!!!!... ellas los dirigirán a las habitaciones en donde se cambiaran y donde les tomaran fotos!!!..  
Se dirigió a una que parecía muy joven… pero tenía el cabello… ¿blanco? Si… al parecer era blanco y largo hasta como las rodillas…. (Quien será no??) Tenía un traje con corbata y pantalones (negros) con unos lentes de sol negros…. (Los lentes obscuros me siguen…) en eso Nicol dijo:

-Nicol: ella es kisara!!! Guiara a los hombres…. (Que coincidencia no?)  
-Kisara: (quitándose los lentes obscuros…) mucho gusto… mi nombre es kisara… y como ya dijo la señorita… guiare a los hombres….

En eso se dirigió a la otra guardaespaldas… estaba vestida igual que kisara… (Siii… con los lentes obscuros Y todo…) pero esta tenia cabello marrón y corto como un hombre… (Solo que era mujer…no se distraigan….) y Nicol dijo:

-Nicol: y ella es Asumy…. Guiara a las mujeres (lo siento… como no te conozco como eres… así que… pues te puse así… espero que no te molestes…)  
-Asumy: (quitándose los lentes obscuros…) mucho gusto… yo soy Asumy…. Y como ya lo dijo la señorita Nicol… guiare a las mujeres…  
-Nicol: Bien… váyanse de una vez a las habitaciones…. Yo les diré a las criadas que alisten todo y les lleven sus vestidos y trajes…

Así todos empezaron a caminar…. Pero a Yami y a Tea los detuvieron unos fuertes brazos que los sostenían desde los cuellos de las camisas… era Nicol…

-Nicol: y… ustedes… para donde van???  
-Yami: pues… nos vamos con los demás para vestirnos y que nos tomes tus "dichosas" fotos…  
-Nicol: oh no… ustedes no van con ellos… les tengo una recamara especial para ustedes dos….  
-Tea: una… para los dos???  
-Nicol: exactamente…. Ahora vámonos!!!! No tenemos tiempo que perder!!!!

Y así… Nicol se los llevo arrastrando…. (Pobrecitos…) haciendo que el dichoso grupo de amigos esta ahora dividido en tres….

Continuara…

YAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo hice!!!!! Perdonen todos la tardanza… enserio que eh estado ocupada!! Les ruego que perdonen!!

Bueno!!! disfrútenlo!!!


	10. la sesion fotografica?

HOOLAA!!! ^^

aqui de ñapa para que me perdonen traigo 2 capiss!! xDD!! aqui lo que todos querian:

Capitulo 10: la sesión…. Fotográfica???

En un set de fotografía se encuentra nuestra muy maquiavélicamente enojada pareja junto con una chica ocupada en tomarles fotos y sus amigos totalmente asustados por la expresión de nuestra maquiavélicamente enojada pareja… (Me gusta decir "maquiavélicamente enojada pareja" jejeje…) que miraba con mucho enojo a nuestra querida Nicol… en ese momento aparece alguien por la puerta…

-Bakura: hola chicos!!!^^ Lo siento por tardar… es que me quede en el banquete… pero bueno aquí estoy!!!

-Nicol: que bien que llegaste!!! Ahora as fotos!!!!!

En ese momento Yami se voltea a ver lo que pasa pero quedo impresionado y "algo" temeroso al verlo que se encontró…

-Yami: ba-ba-BAKURA!!!!! – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás…

-Bakura: siiiiii????? ^^ Que pasa Yami???

-Yami: es que… tu… tu… tu!!!!

-Bakura: yo que???

-Nicol: eh?? Aaaahhhh… ya!! No te preocupes!!!! Es el Bakura bueno!!! Solo es el disfraz… no sabes lo que se puede hacer con un "poco" de maquillaje!!!

Exacto!!!! El estaba vestido igual que el ladrón de 9na… con cicatrices, piel morena, ropa y TODO incluido… (Solo que con su expresión de chico bueno claro…)

-Yami: e-e-e-enserio??

-Nicol: siii… no te preocupes… ahora a las fotos!!!! Yami… tu primero con tea… ^^ (me lo imaginaba… ¬_¬)

Y no quiero más interrupciones… Asumy, Kisara!!! Encárguense de los efectos, las luces y el aire!!!!

-Kisara y Asumy: SI SEÑORA!!!!

Y así… con esas palabras… empezaron los flashes, las poses incomodas, las sonrisas y los reclamos de parte de nuestra amiguita Nicol que dejaban sin oído a nuestra pareja y sus amigos… no paso mucho tiempo… es mas!!! Todavía andan en la segunda foto!!! (Recuerden que la primera fue hecha en la escena romántica/interrumpida) en fin… no paso casi nada hasta llegar al punto de…

-Nicol: VAMOS!!!! MÁS JUNTOS!!! MUESTRENME EL AMOR QUE LOS LLEVO A ESTOOO!!!!! ES SU BODA!!!!MUESTREN LA FELICIDAD QUE SIENTEN POR ESO!!!!!! – le gritaba ella a la ya muy enojada pareja que se encontraba abrazada frente a ella y su cámara…

-YamixTea: "¿Cómo demonios sentir felicidad si nos andas gritando?" – pensaron al unísono con una venita en la cabeza que amenazaba con explotar…

-Tea: OYE!!!! UN MOMENTO!!!!! COMO QUIERES QUE NOS PONGAMOS???? ESTAMOS TAN APRETADOS QUE NI PUEDO RESPIRAR!!!!!!! – dice ella con los nervios ya de punta

-Nicol: PUES SI TAN SOLO LO ABRAZARAS CON MAS… NO SE… CARIÑO????

-Yami: Y CUANTO CARIÑO MAS QUIERES???? YA TE DIMOS BASTANTE EN LA ULTIMA FOTO QUE TOMASTE!!!! – dice el recordando el penoso momento con su chica que fue interrumpido…

-Nicol: ESTA BIEN!!!! (Suspira) nunca pensé que tendría que recurrir a eso…

-Tea: q-q-que cosa??? – Pregunta ella un poco asustada por lo que su amiga podría hacer… pero en ese momento ella piensa en una posibilidad… - "no me digas que…"

En ese momento Nicol empieza a caminar hacia un pequeño reproductor que estaba frente a una mesita negra… lo prende y le pone un CD… y cuando ella presiona el botón de reproducir….

Reproductor: TRHUUUUMM (sonido de un trueno y como no se como suena lo puse así…)

Soltó este sonido a todo volumen y en ese momento sin poder evitarlo Tea abrazo a Yami rápidamente, como si fuera un impulso incontrolable… ella no podía evitar cerrar los parpados lo más fuerte que pudo… (Pobre…) Yami no pudo evitar la sorpresa… tenia los ojos lo mas abiertos posible… pero en eso el reproductor suena otra vez pero con un trueno mas fuerte que el anterior en lo que Tea abraza MUCHO mas fuerte a Yami… en eso se ven MUCHOS flashes seguidos y el sonido de una cámara… (¿Quién Será no?)

Nicol: PERRRRRRFECTO!!!!!^^ Eso era lo que estaba buscando!!!!!! Sigue así!!!

Yami: "espera… Tea le teme a los relámpagos??? Desde cuando…" ah! Tea… estas bien?? - Le dice al mismo tiempo que le agarra suavemente desde la barbilla y le levanta la cara para que lo vea….

Tea: s-si… n-no te preocupes… - dice ella con una lágrima en el ojo….

Nicol: SIIIII!!!!! ESO TAMBIEN!!!!!! ERA LO QUE QUERIA!!!!!! ^^ - y en ese momento suena otro rayo…

Tea: AAAaaaaa…. – grito ella (no muy fuerte… no se vallan a quedar sin oídos los demás…) mientras se agarraba mas fuerte de Yami…

Nicol: SIIII!!!!! La emoción… la protección que le brindas… que bonito!!!!! ^^ - decía mientras tomaba mas fotos…

En ese momento Yami la mira con una cara de `y ni siquiera te importa!!!!´ Mientras una ceja le temblaba… y se puso más furioso de lo que estaba… (Si es que eso era posible claro…) pero en ese momento el reproductor deja de sonar…Ni-NICOL LO APAGO???? (:eh: hasta yo me sorprendí!!!!)

Nicol: ya… es suficiente… no quiero que mi inspiración se asuste mucho si? – Decía mientras le sonreía a Tea… - bien… ya pueden irse.. no se cambien… tomare una foto en grupo!!! ^^ Siguientes!!! Son Joey y May!!!!

-Yami: "Balla…. Parece que si se preocupa por tea después de todo… aunque creo que su modo de actuar es un poco… extremista…" - pensaba mientras ayudaba a Tea a llegar una silla cercana mientras se reponía del susto… - te encuentras bien Tea??

-Tea: s-si… no te preocupes…. – en eso sienten otro flash…

-Nicol: lo siento… es que se ven tan bien que no puedo evitarlo jejeje… ahora si… Joey y May!!!

-Joey: muy bien!!!! Que quieres que hagamos???

-Nicol: mmm… pónganse ahí!!

-May: aquí???

-Nicol: si!!! Ahora posen como quieran y yo les tomo las fotos!!!! ^^

-Tristán: Eh… perdona pero puedo preguntarte algo???

-Nicol: dilo rápido… estoy trabajando….

-Tristán: por que las fotos son en parejas??

-Nicol: ni yo lo se… pregúntale a la loca que esta escribiendo el fic…

-Tristán: esta bien… OYE!!! YamixTeaLover!!!! Por que las fotos son en parejas?????

-YamixTeaLover: por que me da la gana!!!!!

-Tristán: guao… que explicación tan aclaratoria no??

-YamixTeaLover:esta bien esta bien!! tambien seran de uno en uno... pero algunas seran en parejas!! ademas, usted no se tiene de que quejar, Que almenos lo voy a poner con Serenity!!!!!

-Tristán: de veras???? - voltea hacia serenity - Escuchaste eso Serenity??? Nos tomaran las fotos juntos!!!!! ^^

-Serenity: oh? S-si!!! Que bien no??

-YamixTeaLover: ahora si Nicol… sigue con las fotos!!!!

-Nicol: no me lo tienes que decir 2 veces amiga!!!!

Y así… Nicol empezó a tomar fotos como la loca que es…(Y ni me pregunten por lo de mi propia aparición… me dio la loca idea y la puse y ya…) y como dije, fueron en parejas… SI!! Y TAMBIEN DE UNO EN UNOO!! (Como dicen… todo tiene razón de ser… y es que son las que me gustan… TristanxSere, YamixTea, JoeyxMay, YugixRebbeca… aunque esa ultima no me gusta mucho… y como los otros dos son solteros… puse a Seto y a Bakura juntos… Muahaha ñaca ñaca…) en fin… así siguieron… tomándoles fotos y fotos durante el resto del día… cada vez cambiando el tema…

De brujas/os, de la edad media… (Adivinen quienes eran el rey y la reina…), de… Barney? ( o.O? ni pregunten por eso por favor -.-u… chucky: adivinen quien era el dinosaurio morado… Yo: sshhh, cállese… sigamos!!), de Matrix, de trajes formales, disfraces como en el cuento de la caperucita roja… (Bakura era el lobo… pobre…), con kimonos y yukatas, con trajes de baño, ropa de verano, de dormir, con ropa de invierno, de aventureros, de deportistas y porristas, como en el ejercito…. Etc, etc, etc, etc…. Los hizo probarse toda la ropa conocida por el hombre y algunas conocidas por los animales….Hasta que POR FIN!! Terminaron…

-Nicol: no se muevan… bien… esperen un segundo y…. (Toma la foto) listo!!! Eso es todo!!!!!! ^^

-Joey: POR FIN!!!!! Podremos descansar!!!!! – dijo sentándose en el piso…

-Tea: aaahhh… estoy muy cansada…. "por eso no quería aceptar la sesión fotográfica desde el principio…" - dijo y pensó mientras se desplomaba en el piso al igual que Joey…

-Yami: almenos ya terminamos… - le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña…

-Bakura: (sacando fuerzas de vete-tu-a-saber-de-donde…) ahora si!!!!!!!!!! A comer!!!!!!!!!! decía mientras empezaba a correr hacia el comedor…

-Nicol: bien!!!! – dijo viendo las fotos en su cámara… (que era digital…) – son perfectas para la revista!!!! ^^

-Tea: LAAAA QQQQUUUEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

-Nicol: no te lo dije??? – pregunto con cara inocente… (La cual no le quedaba para nada en ese momento… ¬_¬) – publicare TODAS las fotos en mi revista!!! ^^

-Todos: (siii!!… incluyendo a Kaiba…) QQQQUUUUEEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Nicol: no les parece maravilloso??? A cada uno le dedicare su revista, claro!! La de Tea será junto con Yami… más otra revista para TODOS juntos!!! ^^ No les suena fantástico???

Tea: oye Nicol…¬ ¬ nosotros no queremos aparecer en tu `dichosa´ revis… - decía ella pero fue interrumpida…

Nicol: ( ignorando platónicamente lo que decía Tea…) hay!!! Se verán exquisitos!!! Gracias por darme un tema para la revista Tea!!!! – decía mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas…- a decir verdad se me acababan las ideas!!!! Sin ti… no se que hubiera hecho!!!!

Y aquí Tristán es el que abre la bocota que tiene desde nacimiento… (si no es uno es el otro…)

Tristán: GENIAL!!!!!! Nunca he aparecido en una revista!!!! – y al decir esto… inspiro a la otra bocota…

Joey: SIII!!!!! Por fin las lindas nenas del mundo podrán ver a este guapetón!!!!

May: querrás decir… horrorizarse con este asustador…

Joey: que dijiste!?!?!?!?!?

May: no nada…

Joey: más te vale….

Nicol: lo ven??? Esto es bueno además…. Aquí esta su pago – y les da a cada uno un cheque con tantos ceros que se salían de la hoja… (Excepto a Seto por que el ya era rico y ya tenían otro trato…)

entonces Todos menos Seto pusieron cara de OMG!! en ese momento

Nicol: es por todo lo que les hice pasar… ^^ AHORA… vístanse que los llevare a sus casas….

Y así… se paso a la historia el día extraño a servidumbre de las fotos….

continuara...

HOLAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi…. Si… no me inspire mucho al hacerlo… pero es que quiero poner el próximo capi ya!!!!!! (Aunque voy a tardar… no lo tengo bien planteado en la kbeza… pero el tema me tiene emocionada… XD ) en fin… quiero que me animen para poder poner la conti lo mas rápido posible si?? dejen muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos Reviews…. Por fis!!!!! En fin… hasta la próxima conti!!!!!!

Bye-By!!!!!!


	11. en una isla ¿solos?

jo... T.T

no me han dejado ningun review...

que malos!!! aunque claroq eu tenia como mas de un mes que no actualizaba... -.-

bueno!! aqui otro!!! que empiese la musica!!!

**Capitulo 11:_ en una isla… ¿solos?_**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella sesión de fotos, nos encontramos en… una isla privada?? Así parece… Es un hermoso día, soleado y hasta pajaritos cantando. nos encontramos con una mansión en una colina un poco alejada del bosque y de la playa. En el patio de esta muy lujosa mansión se encuentra una MUY pero MUY feliz Tea colgando algunas sabanas para que se secaran ya que acababa de lavar la ropa…

-Tea: (mientras colgaba una GRAN sabana) "que bueno que tengo TAN grandes amigas!!! ^^"

**// Flashback//**

(hace mucho que no hago uno… los extrañaba!!!!!)

Nos localizamos hacia una semana…. Después de la "dichosa" sesión de fotos. Estaban a punto de partir hacia sus casas, pero antes de que se pudieran ir, Nicol llamo a Yami y a Tea para hablar. había un incomodo silencio en medio de una habitación en donde solo se encontraban ellos tres, y así hasta que Nicol se decidió a hablar….

-Nicol: bien, hay una razón importante por la que los mande a llamar… - dijo ella con un semblante serio… (Seria??? Ella???)

-Tea: ¿Qué pasa? – dice ella preocupada por el semblante serio de su amiga…

-Nicol: es que, supe que los medios de comunicación supieron de su compromiso…

-Yami: como no saberlo??? nuestras casas están en todos los canales de televisión y periódicos - dijo el con un tono irónico…

-Nicol: ese no es el punto!! A lo que quiero llegar es, a que no dejare que esos estupidos reporteros arruinen la boda!!!!!

-Tea: aaahhh… si?? Y... que piensas hacer al respecto??? Ellos no se rendirán hasta obtener información al respecto!!!!!

-Nicol: a menos de que no los encuentren!!! - dijo ella con total decisión…

-YamixTea: Que quieres decir con eso???? – dijeron al unísono con total kunfuncion…

-Nicol: a esto: los voy a enviar a una isla privada de mis dominios, ahí se la pasaran durante el lapso de la boda!! Les enviare todo lo que necesiten por helicóptero, ya que hay una plataforma en el techo… y enviare parte de mi guardia privada para que vigilen la isla para que no vallan "visitas inesperadas" LISTO!!! Esta decidido!!!! El barco zarpa mañana!!!!

-YamixTea: pero… "¿cuando lo decidimos?" – decían y pensaban los dos desconcertados…

-Nicol: BIEN!!!! Estén listos mañana a las 6 a.m.!!!! Con sus maletas y todo!!! Yo los busco!!!!! OH!! Y no se preocupen!!! Si ocurre algo se los are saber… se lo diré a sus amigos después de haberse efectuado el viaje, Ah!!! Y podrán visitarlos cuando ellos quieran!!!! Claro que con una llamada para hacérselos saber, viajare hacia allá cada vez que necesite de sus recomendaciones para lo de la boda y eso, y además… - no pudo terminar por que la interrumpieron… (Menos mal!!!! Ya parecía un radio rumbo!!!!!)

-Yami: ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!!!!!! No has pensado que tal vez nosotros no queramos ir a una isla en medio de la nada???

-Nicol: hay!!! Vamos Yami!!!!! No me digas que tú no quieres ir a vivir a una isla paradisíaca… en una lujosa mansión… sin ninguna molestia y totalmente SOLO con Tea?? – dice ella acentuando lo ultimo…

-Yami: n-no se de que estas hablando!!!! O////////O - tartamudea el mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su ya muy acentuado sonrojo…

-Nicol: "si, claro…" hay!!! Que lastima!!!! – decía ella con un tono de decepción demasiado sobre actuado…. – y yo que pensaba que te gustaría estar en una isla con playa, piscina y toda una mansión para USTEDES DOS SOLOS!!!! Sin NINGUNA INTERFERENCIA!!!! Con total INTIMIDAD durante un mes!!!! Con la oportunidad de hacer LO QUE QUIERAN sin ser interrumpidos!!! Pero parece que me equivoque… – dijo ella acentuando las palabras ya acentuadas por si solas…

-Yami: no… - fue inmediatamente interrumpido por cierta castaña… (Aunque la vedad es que quería decir: "no es eso!!!" para la aclaración de ciertas personitas…)

-Tea: si vamos!!! ^^

-Yami: espera Tea, ¿estas… - fue interrumpido

-Tea: bien!!! No hagamos esperar a los demás!!!! Vámonos!!! Que mañana será un día muy atareado!!! - decía ella con intención de no alargar mas la conversación…

La verdad, es que le había gustado la idea de estar durante un mes entero totalmente sola en una isla bajo el sol, encima de la arena y además en una mansión!!!!! Y como único acompañante el amor de su vida, así que sin mas rodeos acepto la idea y trato de no darle la oportunidad a Yami de protestar…

Por parte de Yami… es que no estaba completamente seguro, hasta que Nicol le puso la idea de que estarían única y completamente solos. pero aun así no quería tomar esa decisión a la ligera, por eso quería alargar mas la conversación y así tener la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor… hasta que, claro esta, Tea lo interrumpió….

Después de esto… se reunieron con los demás chicos, se subieron a una limosina Y así… sin mas, se fueron a sus casas…

**//Fin Flashback//**

-Tea: "me alegro de haber actuado antes de que se pusieran a discutir…" – pensaba ella mientras observaba la ropa que acababa de colgar…

Como había dicho antes, había pasado una semana desde lo de la sesión fotográfica… pero no habían tenido mucho tiempo por lo de la boda, la mudanza momentánea y no pudo preparar nada bien hasta en la mañana, por eso estaba tan feliz, por fin tendría tiempo para ella y Yami, los dos solos. pero en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en algo…

-Tea: "KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! No puedo parar de pensar, en que estamos viviendo juntos, le hago el desayuno y le lavo la ropa!!! Es casi como si estuviéramos casados!!! Aunque claro, no hay mucha diferencia, ya que nos casaremos en unas cuantas semanas!!! Aaahhh!!!! Que emoción!!!!!" – gritaba ella en su mente mientras no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta y ponía los ojos como estrellitas… pero estaba tan entretenida que no noto la presencia de cierta personita…

-Yami: TE TENGO!!!! – dijo agarrándola de la cintura haciendo que la castaña suelte un pequeño grito… (Primera vez que me refiero a alguien de ese modo en este fic… no creen??)

-Tea: eh?? Yami!!!

-Yami: como estás cariño?? – dijo el sonriente y sin soltar aun a la castaña…

-Tea: jejeje… parece que te levantaste de buen humor no???

-Yami: por supuesto!!!! "como no estar feliz si al fin estoy a solas contigo??" – decía y pensaba el con una sonrisa en la cara mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la castaña… (Si se me pegan las cosas con facilidad… ya es la tercera vez… )

En ese momento Yami le dio la vuelta aun sin soltarla y se quedo viendo aquellos ojos azules como el mar que lo volvían loco, ella también se quedo mirando esos hermosos ojos violetas tan enigmáticos y sin darse cuenta sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, aunque en ese momento sintieron una brisa "algo" fuerte, pero no le dieron importancia…

Después… al faltar solo unos milímetros para el contacto escucharon un ruido extraño desde el cielo pero tampoco le dieron importancia… y justamente cuando ya se iba a "efectuar el hecho" (No encontré otra forma de decirlo) varias sabanas empezaron a volar del lugar donde las habían colgado y la sabana que estaba justamente frente a ellos voló y les pego de frente…

Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos… Y luego, sin aviso alguno, Yami hecho un grito lleno de enojo mientras levantaba las manos y trataba de quitarse la sabana. Y cuando lo logro la tiro al piso y empezó a patearla con todo el enojo que tenia guardado…

Yami: AAAARRRRGGGG!!!!! "HASTA LAS COSAS QUIEREN INTERRUMPIRNOS!!!!" – decía y gritaba con una venita en la cabeza que amenazaba con explotar.

En ese momento Tea lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza…

-Tea: "pobre" eh… Yami… - le iba a decir algo pero se dio cuenta de algo…

En ese momento tea volteo hacia arriba para ver que ocasionaba el ruido que empezaron a escuchar hace rato y no cesaba…

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era un helicóptero. en el había una especie de escudo a un lado, al ver este escudo ella lo reconoció inmediatamente…

-Tea: hay no "ya pase del cielo al infierno… "

Y en ese mismo momento se abrió una de las puestas del helicóptero y mostró a un chico rubio de ojos azules que sostenía un megáfono, y luego empezó a decir con este:

-¿¿??: TTTEEEEAAAA!!!! ESTAS BIEN!?!?!?!?!?!?! PAPA ESTA AQUIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tea: será una estadía horrible - decía con un aura negra alrededor…

-Yami: eh?? Quien es el??? Y… que esta haciendo aquí???? – dijo el bastante confundido… ya que la isla era vigilada por aire y mar… y el no debía estar ahí…

-Tea: etto… veras…!!! es una larga historia…

En ese momento el helicóptero bajo y de el salio el ya antes mencionad rubio a paso decidido hacia nuestra ya interrumpida dos veces pareja…

-¿¿??: YA ESTOY AQUÍ!!!!! Estás bien??? No te ha pasado nada???? – decía mientras tomaba las manos de Tea entre las suyas…

-Tea: eeehhh… que haces??? – decía ella con una gotita en la cabeza…

-Yami: etto... Tea… quien es el??? – Decía mirándolo no muy bien que digamos…

-Tea: eh??? Pues… el es Tamaki, un viejo amigo…

_(El es el famoso Tamaki de Ouran High School Host club... la aparición especial que estará en el fic durante un tiempito…)_

-Tamaki: mucho gusto!!!! Y… quien eres tu??? – decía lanzando rayitos desde sus ojos…

-Yami: Mi nombre es Yami, y… se puede saber que haces tú aquí???? – decía mientras sus miradas comenzaban una guerra de rayos… (Ustedes saben… tipo anime cuando se llevan mal…)

-¿¿??: eh!!! Lo siento por tardar, Tama… por que saliste corriendo de esa manera??? – decía alguien mientras bajaba de el helicóptero…

-Tea: eh?? Ah!!! Nicol!!! Como te ha ido???

-Nicol: shaaaaa… Bien hasta que Tama-Chan vino a mi casa preguntando por ti…

Tea: eh… si???

-Nicol: (suspira) si, y me obligo a traerlo…

-Tea: Mmm… ya me lo imagino

Continuara…

muy bien!! aqui otro episodio para ustedes!!! ya saben!! sin reviews me mueroo!! y si me muero no podre seguir escribiendooo!!!

asi que dejen MUCHOS MUCHOSS reviewsss!!!!!

acaso les cuesta presionar el botoncito de abajo!?!? no lo creo...

En fin… Bye-By!!!!! ^^


End file.
